Red Family
by raquelvalente91
Summary: AU.. Karen Jane pregnant with Jason Bosco's child... WOW! 30 chps and still updating more...
1. Introductions

**AN: **_Hey guys, again… Remember that time on "Confidential" when I asked your opinion whether or not I should do a Jane family story? Yep, this is the one. A little different than I was expecting but good. Read and review guys. __  
_**Disclaimer: **_Not all the characters belong to me. And no, the series isn't mine either._

I was blessed with an amazing family.

My mom was a Senior Agent of the CBI. She had her own team, plus a consultant. The team had the highest closed cases rate in the state of California, so they were pretty much, one of the best teams of the country.  
After Virgil Minelli retired from the CBI, my mom replaced him as the Director of the bureau, leaving my uncle Cho to replace her as the Senior Agent and to be in charge of the team.

My dad was the team's consultant and mom's pain in the ass. Before he started to work fro the CBI, my dad had a family. Yes, as in a wife and a child, but then some crazy serial killer called Red John killed them because he thought my dad was a fraud. And that actually is true. My dad worked as a psychic. He conned people and went to TV shows. Because of that, Red John killed his family and dad was obsessed with him. That's why he went back to the bureau, to catch Red John and kill him. But of course, that didn't happened. They caught Red John and arrested him. He was killed by some prisoners when I was 13, because I remember seeing it on the news and my mom and dad were crying with relief. Dad, when Red John was arrested, started dating mom and eventually, they got married 2 years later and had three kids.

My brother Thomas Jane inherited mom's raven curly hair and dad's blue eyes with my mom's temper and my dad's lack of touch. Tommy is a forensic psychologist and works directly with the CBI. He's currently dating his high-school sweetheart, Claudia and is planning to propose to her.  
Mom has always told me that I'm their "spawn of evil" and when I asked my dad what was that about, he always grinned at me and said he would explain it later.

My other brother, David Jane, is a mix of both my dad and mom. Even in his psychological features, he earned from both of them. Kevin is tall like dad, he has mom's brawn and dad's brains. His eyes are grey so, when he dresses with the right colour, they can either turn dark blue or bright green. My brother finished his master's degree in Criminal Law and now he's taking a two weeks cruise around Europe. Mom is always calling to check up on him, of course.

And finally, there's me. Yep, I'm actually a "daddy's little girl". I inherited dad's blond curls and mom's green eyes, my mom's sarcasm and my dad's penchant for mischief. I'm turning thirty next week, I'm fresh from the Police Academy and already got a Criminal Justice Degree in the same College my mom did, Everest College, and I'm proud of it (mom's too). Now, what my mom doesn't know is that I inherited my father's abilities. Yep, he thought me how to read people like an open book since I was 6 and to hypnotise people too, but that was when I was 14. Now, I have applied for a job at the CBI's Serious Crimes Unit. Yep, just following mom and dad's footsteps, although I'm going to be actually an agent/consultant at the same time. I'm not married and I'm most certainly not dating anyone right now. The job comes first (does this sound familiar to anyone?) and I'll think about getting involved with someone when I'm thirty-five, at least. I live in my own apartment only two blocks away from my parents' house.

My name is Karen Alexandra Jane, and this is my life's story.


	2. Dear God In Heaven

**AN: **_I'm sure you'll kill me on this one guys. But I actually wondered "what if the Lisbon's daughter meets Bosco's son?", so… =P  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't you get it? The series isn't mine._

If you wonder what happened to Rigsby and Van Pelt, well don't worry, they eventually got married and still live in California. They have two children, Michael and Joseph and since we were raised together, we're like brothers. Mick went to the Army and he comes by every weekend so we're never apart from the other while Joseph decided to go to Medical School and is in his last year. Mick is about my age, we're best friends and he was the one to support me when I thought about becoming a CBI agent.  
Uncle Cho decided not to get married and he currently is the Director of the CBI, so yes, I have to talk to him first.  
So there I was, in front of the building, analysing everyone as my dad taught me. My phone went off and it startled me. I smiled before picking up.  
"Hey"  
"K-9! Miss me?"  
"Mick, I'm about to talk with my uncle Cho, so will you please stop bugging me? And enough with the K-9 already", I rolled my eyes, knowing that he would continue calling me this.  
"You're no fun kiddo. Listen, mom has invited us to come over on Friday night for dinner. You'll be there right?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll call Dave and Tommy when I get out of here. I'm sure your mom has called my parents"  
"You got that right. So, I'll see you Friday"  
"Wouldn't miss it, Mick"  
"Great. And K-9?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Good luck"  
"Thanks. Bye Mickey Mouse"  
I hung up, smiling. I took a couple more breaths before I entered the building where I'd be working from now on.  
As I stepped into the elevator and the elevator doors were about to close, I heard someone saying "Hold it", so I stepped in action and pressed the button to hold the elevator doors open.  
A man, probably in his early thirties came in. He was clad in jeans and a grey t-shirt that accentuated all his muscles (and there were many, believe me) and he smiled after catching his breath.  
"Thanks"  
"You're welcome"  
We ride in the elevator in silence and when I reach my floor, he walks out too.  
And coincidently, as I walk into my uncle Cho's office, pardon me, the Director's office, he walks in too. We look, suspiciously at the other and my uncle Cho, stoic as ever, is the one to break the ice.  
"Well, if this isn't a surprise?"  
We looked back at him and he rounded his desk, motioning us to sit. We sat and stood there looking at each other for a full 10 seconds before the stranger asked,  
"Boss, is there a reason why both of us should be here right now?"  
"Actually there is", uncle Cho answered looking at me, "Karen Jane, I'd like you to meet Senior Agent Jason Bosco"


	3. The Striker

**AN:** _Thanks for the nice reviews guys. We got a new serial killer in town.  
Enjoy! _  
**Disclaimer:** _I thought we were already past that._

I believe my eyes were wide opened when uncle Cho introduced me to the man.

The son of Samuel Bosco, as in my mother's mentor and old lover, as in the same Samuel Bosco that got killed because Red John wanted my father to have the case back. Great, just great.  
I smiled politely and turned to my uncle Cho again.  
"Karen, you're staying on Bosco's team as an agent and consultant"  
Bosco snorted and I flashed him my evil-eye. That shut him up.  
The only answer I had for my uncle was "Yes sir".  
"And Bosco, any news on the _Striker_ case?"  
"Actually there is Boss. The victim's widow came back to town after we called her, so today she's coming here to talk to us"  
"Great. Now would you please excuse us for a couple of minutes?"  
"Yes Boss"

Uncle Cho turned to me and smiled, _really_ smiled at me, and I flashed him one of my _knock-guys-out_ smile and hugged him.  
"Hey Uncle Cho"  
"Shhh… How many times have I told you to not call me that in here?"  
"One time and it was 4 months ago. Why?"  
"Because… Well… It can ruin my reputation"  
I stared at uncle Cho, the Asian-forever-stoic-guy and I realised he was serious. I laughed and he frowned.  
"What?"  
"Haha… Don't tell me that there's a new girl around here and you want to leave a good impression"  
I couldn't believe that uncle Cho's cheeks turned a little pink.  
"OMG! There is! Who is she?"  
"None of your business"  
"Meh. You know that I'll find out anyways", then I made a good impersonation of my dad, "There's no business like Cho business"  
Uncle Cho looked at me while I was laughing my ass off. He gives me a stern look and almost immediately I stop.  
"I'm going to brief you on this _Striker _killer"  
I nodded and sat in the chair. Mu uncle passed me the file and I opened it, curiosity in my eyes.  
"He calls himself the _Striker,_ and he has already killed 5 women, all in the age of 25. We still don't know his MO but he leaves notes in the crime scene saying explicitly how he killed them. He also writes a _post scriptum_ saying he is searching the ones who caused his father's death and many women are about to die until then. We found a connection between the victims, although they are all single, we know that they were in the same class in high school, in 2010. He leaves the victims in an alley, slashes their throats and cuts their wrists. Now, I want you to take a good look at the file and report all of it to your team and to me. We really need to catch this guy, Karen"  
"I understand uncle Cho. I'll do my best and worst to find this guy and bring him down"  
"Great. Welcome to the Special Crimes Unit, rookie"  
Uncle Cho smiles, hugs me and I leave his office thinking about this serial killer.  
Why does his MO reminds me of an old serial killer's MO? And why the sudden urge to find the ones who caused his father's death and make them pay?  
I needed to consult the only man in town capable of giving me answers: Dad.


	4. Talking to Dad

**AN:**_ Another chapter. This story will continue and yes, it will be long, and yes, it will have a lot of humour, angst and romance, so, read and review guys. Enjoy __  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Same as usual. Not mine._

I called my dad, still with the file on my hands.  
"Hey princess"  
"How d'you know it was me?"  
"Oh please, like I don't know that you'd be calling me and in this precise moment you're with a file in your hands"  
I looked at the phone amazed that he knew that.  
"What the hell dad?"  
"Turn around"  
I turned and nearly screamed when he was behind me.  
"Hey"  
"DAD!"  
"Calm down, Karen"  
"Why are you here?"  
"I happen to consult in certain cases. Did you forget it?"  
"No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting you here, right now"  
"Interesting. Your mom told me the exact same thing this morning when I walked on her naked in the shower"  
"Daaaad, too much information"  
"Okay, okay, got it. Now, what were you calling me about?"  
"This case. Serial killer, calls himself _Striker_, organized nonsocial offender type, covers his tracks, slashes their victims throats and cuts their wrists, leaves a note saying how he killed them, writes a post scriptum saying he'll continue to kill women until he finds the one who caused his father's death. They found a connection between each victim, 25 years old, all were in the same class in high school. I'd say this guy knows what he's doing. He's a psychopath, clever to keep his tracks covered and to target his victims. He knows exactly who they were, so he probably works or worked in that high school and knew the class"  
My father seemed to ponder on this for a second and he was about to say something when I heard a, now, familiar voice.  
"Good thinking rookie"  
I turned around and saw Jason Bosco, my new boss, as you can call him, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and lighting a cigarette.  
"Thanks"  
Jason approached us.  
"I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier. Welcome to the team"  
"No problem. Thanks"  
My dad stretched his hand, introducing himself.  
"Patrick Jane"  
"Jason Bosco"  
"I know who you are. Your father was a great cop. I'm sorry for your loss"  
"That he was. Thank you Mr. Jane"  
We were silent again, and tension was building until my dad spoke once again.  
"Listen kiddo, dinner at Rigsby's, Friday night. You'll be there?"  
"Yeah, Mick called me today. I'll be there"  
"Great. I'll just go now, your mom's probably wondering in what kind of trouble I am right now"  
I chuckled. Dad still got into trouble, not like he used to, but still it could piss my mom off.  
"Tell her I'll call her later, ok?"  
"Got it. Nice meeting you agent Bosco"  
"Likewise Mr. Jane"  
"Kiddo, I'll call you later ok?"  
"Got it dad. Bye"  
"Love you"  
"Love you too dad"

We watched my dad getting into mom's SUV. He still had the DS, but he used the SUV when he went to the field.  
Jason drank the rest of his coffee and turned to me.  
"Come on. I'll introduce you to the team"


	5. Old Memories and New Ones

**AN:** _I know that I'm updating really fast over here, but it's for a good cause: for you guys to read. __ Thanks, once again, for the reviews guys. Enjoy.  
_**Disclaimer:**___I'll have a psychotic break with this disclaimer thing one day. It's not mine._

"WHAT?"  
"You know, you're not supposed to freak out when I say this"  
"You're kidding right?"  
"I'm most certainly am not. She's on Bosco's Unit"  
"Don't put it like that Patrick"  
"Okay, she's on Bosco's son Unit. Better?"

Teresa was pale. She had to sit down to absorb all the information. Her daughter, a rookie in the CBI, was working with her old mentor's son, Senior Agent. Teresa saw herself being in the same situation decades ago. Senior Agent and a rookie, working together, getting involved, he was married, she was his subordinate…

"Oh god"

Patrick stood and embraced his wife. He knew what she was thinking. She was afraid, better yet, terrified, that Karen would go through all her mother had been, with Bosco's son. He understood his wife, he knew her better than anyone. He knew what she was feeling right now.

"Tess, talk to me, sweetheart"  
"Patrick, I just…"  
"It's okay, it's okay. Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on on that pretty head of yours"  
"I'm scared. What if she does the same mistakes I did?"  
"She won't. We taught her not to make the same mistakes we did in the past. This is her future, her life, her dream come true. Trust me when I say that she won't make any mistake, Tess"  
"I just…"  
"I know, I'm scared too. You can't imagine how hard it was for me when I found out who the kid was"  
"Really?"  
"Believe me, that same thought crossed my mind, but I stopped worrying. She's our kid, _our._ She has your brawn and my brains, she will not risk losing everything"

Teresa turned in her husband's arms and kissed him.

"You're right. But still…"  
"Sshh… Forget it. Let's just focus on this: She's our daughter"

He kissed her again and felt her lose her internal battle. He smiled against her mouth and she deepened the kiss, leaving them breathless. He took her hand and led her to their bedroom. Now, that they lived alone, they could enjoy their own private moments.

"I love you Tess"  
"I love you too Patrick"

Their bedroom door closed and they were lost in each other for hours, not thinking about the problems that surrounded them.

Jason took me to meet the rest of the team.

"Guys, listen up. This is Karen Jane, the newest addiction to the team. Karen, this is Richard Walters", he said, introducing me to a muscled guy, probably in his early thirties, eating in the corner of the bullpen, who reminded me of Uncle Wayne, "this is Daniel Johnson", a black guy, probably an ex-marine in his thirties too, "and finally, Jade Peterson", a brown-eyed brunette, in her late twenties, probably fresh from the Academy too.

"Welcome to the SCU, Agent Jane", Peterson spoke and the guys nodded.

I smiled and proceeded to get my stuff ready on the desk behind Walters.  
Tomorrow would be officially my first day in the Unit and I couldn't wait to get started.


	6. The Case

**AN:** _Another chapter. Guys, this fic is about to heat up. Enjoy _**  
****Disclaimer:** _N-O-T—M-I-N-E!_

Jason and I got out of work at 9pm. I still couldn't believe that he was my boss. Dark haired, green-eyed, muscled and hot as hell, of course, that's just the way that a woman can describe him, not an agent who is his responsibility, of course.  
I can say he is the type of man who lives to serve and protect. Based on what I know about him, I'd say he is a family man, seizes each day, follows the rules and breaks them when he has too to protect someone important to him. He seemed faithful and trustworthy and did I mention he's a super-hipper-mega-extra-like-oh-dear-lord-i-can-die-happy-now-and-be-in-the-afterlife-forever-cause-I'll-still-remember-him kind of HOT?

We both went to the parking lot, since our cars were there, and as I was getting in my Hyundai, he turned to me.

"Karen?"  
"Yes Boss?"

He seemed to think about what he was going to say, and since I'm a consultant now, I knew he was going to invite me to get a drink somewhere downtown, before he spoke again.

"I'm really sorry for my behaviour today. You deserve this job as much as any agent in this building"  
"I actually know that Boss"

I saw him smiling. Seems to me that he liked this bad ass attitude, and I didn't even need to play a role to get that part.

"Good night Agent Jane. See you tomorrow"  
"G' night Boss"

My cell went off and I checked the I.D and smiled. Only mom would call me right now.

"Yes mom?"  
"Hi sweetie, how are you? How was the first day?"  
"Pretty good actually. I assume dad already told you who I'm working with"  
"Yeah. Listen, Friday, I'll talk to you about this okay?"  
"Got it. Mom, when you were the Director of the bureau, were there any cases linked to a serial killer called _Striker_? Or maybe some serial killer, probably married, with children, when he got caught, was sent to jail and killed there?"  
"Sorry sweetie, I don't remember someone like that. But listen, I'll check with your uncles and then I'll call you"  
"Okay mom. Thanks, love you"  
"I love you too sweetie. Take care"  
"Will do"

We hung up and I went home. Thoughts about who might be this new s.k. in my mind. _Think Karen, think. Guy, probably around his thirties, plans on getting revenge over the people who caused his father's death. His father was a serial killer too, so the son probably knows where he might look for clues. Plus, he already knows how to kill. I know I don't believe you, but God, please help me._

I got home, took a shower and went to bed. Just as sleep peacefully came to me, about 1am, my cell went off, again… I grunted and cursed immediately, picking up the phone.

"Jane"  
"We got a case…"

As soon as I heard those words, I got up, brushed my teeth, made a cup of coffee and went to the address Bosco gave me.

When I got there, the team was around the body, and I silently cursed myself for being late.

"Hey, what do we got?"  
"Female, 25, no ID, her throat was slashed and her wrists cut", Johnson did the talking while we looked at our surroundings and took everything in. Striker had killed this woman in the middle of the town, surrounded by buildings and houses. He was not afraid to do this anymore. Another note, same post scriptum. Jade stated the obvious for us, but not for the local PD.  
"Striker"

Bosco looked around and saw a garage. I looked at him and followed his eyes. We turned to each other and smiled, knowingly. Garages = expensive cars = lots of money = security cameras around = Striker killing the woman.  
We almost ran to the garage and after we spoke to the owner, we took two DVD's to the HQ. Today was going to be a movie day and we couldn't wait to see who the hell this Striker guy was.


	7. Old School

**AN:**_ Another chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I do. And please, stay safe, warm and tight in your seats, because the games are about to begin.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing belongs to me _

Peterson, Bosco and I were watching the security cameras tapes. I noticed a couple arguing over their kids, an older man trying to look for his house key, a drunken man, married, because he had a ring, with a woman in a red dress with too much makeup, probably a prostitute, and two kids painting graffiti on the garage wall.  
We were almost to the point of despair when we finally saw our victim.

"There she is", Jade pointed right at her. We still didn't had an I.D on the woman, so every little thing about her was important. She was looking for something on her purse when he saw Striker.

Striker came up in front of her, I saw her looking at her watch, so he had to ask her the time and then he pulled the knife and slashed her throat. Jade flinched when she saw that, but I didn't and neither did Bosco. Striker turned her to face the cameras and kneeled before her, cutting her wrists and leaving the note on top of the body. After that, he came closer to the camera and lift a piece of paper which read _Time for revenge has come_. We saw him cutting the wires of the camera and the screen went black.  
We were, perhaps, silent for a few minutes, just staring at the screen of the TV, taking in everything we could about what he saw.

"That's all ladies. Johnson and Walters are interviewing the people who live in that building. It appears we're done here", Bosco spoke, "Jade, zoom in the victim's face. See if we can get an I.D"  
"Got it Boss"  
"Karen, what do you think?"

I thought for a minute, still eyeing the black screen, before I began.

"He's very smart, he knows very well what he's doing and he's done this before, clearly. He probably hid the knife on his sleeve when he approached her. Making her face the cameras was a pro's move. It means he's not afraid of getting caught. He's doing this for revenge, as the note said and he cut the wires on the camera which means, he's smart and knows the place where he killed her and to say that he did that because the tape is for our eyes only. Him, cutting the wires, means he knows a little bit about electronics, which means, he can be an hacker. He'll try, eventually, to get in our data base, so we better start working in the old school mode so we need to write everything we can on paper. That way, we can get him faster than he thinks, without getting compromised"

Bosco thought over this for a second and nodded.

"Bring in the old school, then"

My day started off pretty well, but something was telling me that this, scratch that, _everything_ about Striker was as mad as it looked.  
When we live with one brother who is a forensic psychologist, we learn a lot of good stuff, for example, serial killers, like to have the power of control, not only just over the victims but the agents as well.

We have to be very careful now, because the mind games are about to begin.


	8. Not So Usual Friday

**AN:**_ Yet, another trip into the Jane's family! Hope you like it guys! :)  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, still don't own a single thing._

* * *

Friday came earlier than I expected, and about 5h30a.m, Bosco called me. We had a case, the killer wasn't Striker, and for once, I was actually glad it wasn't. To take Striker down, we need to get trough a lot of pressure, both physically and emotionally. Striker likes to play, so we need to make our own rules, because he has his own. This new case was actually a good thing, we so needed a break from Striker.

"What do we got?"  
"Anthony Jameson, 47, married, two kids, manager of a bar downtown called _Lips and Thighs, _shot twice in the chest. One of the bartenders found him. Peterson is talking to him right now"  
"Okay, check the data base of the all employees and check the security cameras. Find out if there's anything suspicious. Jane, you're coming with me to talk to victim's wife"  
"Yes Boss"

I noticed that I was becoming Bosco's favourite agent. I also knew that I didn't need to prove anything to him or to the team, but to myself. I need to achieve all my dreams to be truly successful in this job and in my own life. For now, I just followed Bosco around, trying to be the better agent I could.  
We went in the SUV to talk to the victim's wife. We arrived at her place and I saw one little girl, maybe around 7, playing alone outside. Bosco saw me approaching her and did the same.

"Hey there"  
"Hi. What's your name?", I smiled when she asked.  
"Karen and you?"  
"Jaime"  
"What a beautiful name you have", I saw the girl blushing a little.  
"Thank you", she then turned to Bosco, "What's your name?"  
"Jason", he said, smiling. I noticed how the wrinkles in his eyes made him sexier when he smiled.  
"I like you. You wanna be my friend?"  
"I do, Jaime, but first, we need to speak with your mommy. Do you know where she is?"  
"Mommy's inside with Kenny. He's my little brother. I like him when he doesn't steal my toys"

We did not know how it was possible, but this little girl made us smile, even though she did not know what had happened to her father.

"We'll go inside and talk with your mommy, but we'll be right back, ok?"  
"Okay"

We went in and we saw the widow talking with a man who was dressed in a black Italian suit which I assumed it was probably her lawyer. The widow did not appear to be sad, but angry and I assumed she was arguing with the man. Once again, I was right.

"Mrs. Jameson?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Agent Bosco, this is Agent Jane, we're CBI. Can we talk to you in private, please?"  
"I already spoke to the local PD"  
"Yes ma'am, we know that, but we're investigating the murder of your husband. It's different, so we need to speak to you"  
"Of course", Mrs. Jameson turned to the man, "I'll be right back". I saw him touching her hand and internally I smiled. They were lovers, so the man in the Italian suit was becoming the suspect number two.

Mrs. Jameson led us to the kitchen. I noticed how the walls had more photos of her and the kids than the deceased.

"My husband was a very good man. He worked almost 24/7, but still managed to get a little amount of time to take care of our children. I don't know who could have done something like this to him", the widow broke into tears, but I could see through that.

She had her lover, who gave her the attention she needed. And I also noticed the way she spoke about her husband. He gave the little time he had to spend with his kids instead of spending it with her, so they were on verge of getting a divorce, hence the lawyer/lover Mrs. Jameson hired.  
We spoke to her, asked her the financial records, all she had and then we left. Jaime was still playing outside and she waved to us as we got in the SUV.

"Cute little girl uh?"  
"Yeah, Boss, that she is. By the way Boss, today can I leave a little earlier? Family dinner"  
"Yeah, sure. Johnson and Peterson are going to check the victim's accounts and we'll check the bar he owned. After that, you can leave"  
"Thanks Boss"

We went back at the HQ to pick the names of the people who worked in the bar and got out again.  
The bartender who found our victim told us he had a lot of enemies and he gave us some names. After that, we drove back to the HQ and I went to my car.

"Hey Karen"  
"Yes Boss?"  
"Have a nice evening"  
"Will do Boss. Thanks"

* * *

I got at the Rigsby's house in less than 15 minutes and Mick opened the door.

"K-9"  
"Hi Michelle"  
"Not fair. You've picked a new nick for me", he was smiling teasingly. I noticed how his blue eyes were sparkling and how the Army training had made him hotter.  
"Where's mom?"  
"In the kitchen with my mom. They're cooking dinner. Come on in"

The family was in the backyard. Dad, uncle Wayne, uncle Cho, Joseph, Tommy and David were discussing football while Mom, aunt Grace, Joseph's girlfriend, Carol and Claudia where having a girls-talk. No one saw me and I felt that same happy feeling I felt whenever I was near my family.

"Karen, you ok?"  
"Yeah, I just missed this, Mick. I'm glad you're here too"  
"Oooohhh, did little K-9 missed me?"  
"Bite me"

Aunt Grace spotted me and smiled.

"Look who's here"  
"Hey people"

Arms surrounded me and I realised that they belonged to mom. Even though she's little, she has the strength to send me flying backwards.

"Hi mom"  
"Sweetie, I missed you"  
"I missed you too mom"

Dad came to me with his huge trademark grin set in place.

"Princess. How was work today?"  
"Dad, I'm not 4. Can you please stop calling me princess?"  
"Meh, you look like 4 to me and you'll always be my princess, so the answer is no"  
"Come on dad, I'm not short enough to look like 4", I said teasingly, putting on a huge grin like dad's, "That's mom"

Suddenly, everyone was bursting out laughing. And mom threw me one of her death glares.

"You know, one day, you'll get a kid who will make you suffer like you do to me"  
"Sure mom, sure"  
"You'll escape this one because you have your dad's grin"  
"I'll take that as a compliment", dad said, putting his arms around mom's frame.  
"Unfortunately, our daughter looks better with your grin. You're still a pain in my ass, Mr. Jane", even though mom said that, she was smiling at my dad teasingly and I noticed how both of their eyes were sparkling.

"Ok, enough with the lovey-dovey crap. Let's eat, shall we?", uncle Cho, despite being still as stoic as ever, was softening up.

Dinner went by without any incidents, despite mom and dad's usual bickering. Tommy was nervous, I could see that. He was fidgeting and his palms were sweaty, he checked a dozen times his left pocket and I smiled. He was going to pop the question tonight.  
Uncle Wayne put on some music and we went again to the backyard. Mom and dad were dancing and smiling and uncle Wayne and aunt Grace did the same. Mick and I sat in the grass, just watching them.

"They make a beautiful couple"  
"Yeah, that's true. I've never seen two couples like that"  
"Like what Karen?"  
"Madly in love"  
"I have to agree with you"

We sat there for a couple more minutes until I saw Tommy pulling out the black box and kneeling beside Claudia, whispering to her his proposal. I saw Claudia's eyes filling with tears of pure happiness and I smiled. Mick was smiling too, his eyes shinning.

"Looks like I'm going to be a sister in-law"  
"Karen, do you mind coming outside with me?"  
"Sure, let's go"

W got out of the house and walked a little, quietly. We were immersed in our thoughts, until the silence was broken by Mick.

"Listen, we've grown up together, hell, we were raised like brothers, but since high school, I've started seeing you with other eyes"

I bit my lip, nervously. I already knew where he was going to with this. He stopped and made me look into his eyes.

"Karen, I…I care for you, like really care, and I was wondering if…"  
"If what Mick?"  
"If you'd like to go out with me sometime. To talk about this, about us"

I think my brain stopped working at that moment. He liked me. How could I not have noticed that? I was alone, not seeing anyone at the moment, I liked him too, so why the hell should I not go out with him?

"I'd like that", my knock-guys-out grin was firmly in place and his blue eyes twinkled. He brought one hand to my cheek, caressing it softly. I leaned into his touch. An Army guy with the softest hands you can imagine. He came closer, closing in the space between us and our lips touched, caressed each other softly. We stood there, just the two of us, kissing for a few minutes, before I broke the kiss as softly as it started, giving him a peck.

"We should go back"  
"Yeah"

We walked hand in hand, back to the house and although I liked Mick, I was wondering what was missing in my life and when I realised that I had achieved almost everything, I smiled.

Mom came to talk to me after I'd given congrats to my older brother on his engagement.

"So, are you gonna tell me what does this Boss of yours looks like?"  
"You know, I've seen your pictures with Bosco and I can say that he and his son are very different"  
"Uh-uh… So, there's nothing going on between you?"  
"Nope, and it's not gonna happen"  
"Okay. I noticed you and Mick leaving", mom saw me smiling, "Wanna talk about it?"  
"Hmmm… He asked me on a date"  
"He's a good boy"  
"Mom, we're thirty. Boys and girls don't apply on this"  
"Yeah, yeah. Like your father said, you'll always be my girl"  
"I know mom"  
"And you're sure about Mick?"  
"Yeah, I mean, I like him, he likes me, we've kissed… Just do the math, mom"  
"You kissed him?"  
"We kissed each other. Better?"  
"Only with an engagement ring on your hand princess", and dad, once again interrupted.  
"Can you stop being such a Smeagol over your daughter?"  
"Not really, no"  
"You know, mom's right. You're a pain in her ass and mine too"  
"That's why my girls love me"  
"Those girls of yours, being us, right Patrick?"  
"Of course dear"

Mom and I rolled our eyes while dad chuckled and kissed her.

The bickering, the arguments, the smiles, the kisses, the unconditional love… They are the best parents anyone could ask for. And every time we're together, the same happens. This is why I love Friday night dinners with the family.


	9. Maybe It's Not Him

**AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, guys. You're awesome! So here's another chapter for all of you. My dad and I talked about me started dating and I based this chapter on that conversation. Unfortunately, my parents are divorced, so I don't know who the one for my dad is, but I know that there's someone, who will care for him and love him out there. __ This chapter is dedicated to the man that brought me to the world and took care of me during these 18 years of my life. I love you Dad!  
_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Star Wars, Sherlock Holmes and neither the series._

It's been three months since I've started working in the CBI.  
We closed more than 15 cases, and in three months, that's a lot of cases.  
Bosco was actually enjoying having me around. We started to bicker with each other when we went to work every morning. Friendly bicker, but still I could get on his nerves. He seems to forget that I have Jane genes.  
Every night, he addresses me as Karen when I go home and I can't help but feel a bit flushed.

Mick and I are still dating and even though it's been three months, we still weren't sleeping together. Both of our jobs had crazy schedules and we can be called in anytime.  
Friday night Family dinners are still a tradition and the team doesn't know, but Bosco lets me get out earlier. Mom and aunt Grace are extremely excited over Mick and me dating. Mom actually thinks that we'll end up married with two and a half kids, while dad, well, to dad, what counts is my choice in a good man, so he doesn't meddle in too much. But my feelings are all messed up. I can see that Bosco has harboured some feelings towards me and I like our bickering every morning. It's impossible for a red-blooded woman like me to not feel a certain type of attraction over him. But that certain type… I need to figure out what does it mean. An attraction, according to the dictionary, draws one object towards another one. Mick and I, as I stated earlier, were raised together. He probably means more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. But Bosco…Jason Bosco intrigues me. We drive each other insane, he supports me, I learned to trust him and I learned to trust in the team members, too. Bosco is…Bosco.  
I think I need to talk to dad to figure this out, so I called him earlier,

"Hey dad"  
"Princess…oh god!", I stared at my cell. Dad sounded breathless and exhausted, even though it was just after 9 in the morning.  
"Dad, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why you are asking?"  
"Meh…Listen dad, do you wanna have lunch with me today? I need to talk"  
"Sure…Jesus!"  
"Okay then…I'll see you at noon. And dad?", a devilish grin crossed my lips.  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell mom I say Hi and please, could you at least control yourself over the phone?", as soon as I said this, I heard mom laughing and dad gulping audibly.  
"Uh… Your mom and I…"  
"Whoa, no need to explain dad. Your Sherlock figured it out"

I hung up, still smiling. Dad and mom were no prudes, (god know what I've been trough, living in that house) but it was funny to see that even in their age, they still were adventurous in the bedroom (or any other place in the house).

Noon came soon and dad was waiting for me in the bullpen.

"Karen"  
"Hi dad. Let's grab something to eat okay? I'm starving"

We went to a restaurant and ordered. Dad was observing me, trying to read me, to get into my mind, but I knew better.

"You know, you can just ask if everything's okay instead of trying to playing Jedi, right?"  
"Yeah, but I love _Star Wars_ too much to do that"  
"Right"  
"So, what's going on?"

I gave him a nervous grin before I started to speak,

"Mick and I are dating, just dating, while mom and aunt Grace have already started the plans for the wedding"  
"Yep, that sounds like them. So, what's the matter?"  
"Well, I love Mick. He's been with me since forever, but I just don't…"  
"You don't see him as your boyfriend and future husband, but just as a friend"  
"Yeah. I don't want to hurt him, I'd never do anything to hurt me, but he's not…"  
"The one"

Silence fell between us and dad nodded.

"I understand sweetheart. You know, before I met your mother, I dated a woman named Sophie. She was my psychiatrist and helped me through a lot, but she wasn't the one that made my heart flutter", he saw me eye rolling at the cheesiness of the sentence and chuckled, "Stop that eye rolling, young lady. As I was saying, she was a great person and a great friend, but I didn't saw a future with her. We broke up and I started to work in the bureau. Then, I met your mother. She challenged me, stood up for me, understood my pain, she was there for me. I was, and still am, her pain in the ass, but she taught me to live again, to care for someone, to love. And I figured out that she was the one. And we're still together, even after all these years of worries and troubles and arguments, we still love each other. The one for you won't just seduce you with sweet talk. He'll challenge you, take a lot of your crap, argue, but you'll know he's the one, because when you're in trouble, he'll cross the world t find you. And when you're down, he'll be there to help you stand up again. He will love you unconditionally, he'll be faithful and trustworthy, he'll be everything you will want and everything you will need"

Dad's words were sinking in my heart and in my mind.

"Thanks dad"  
"Anything for you Princess"

We ate and chatted for a while and then he left. I went back to the HQ to finish my report on the last case and then I went home. Bosco, as usual, left about the same time I did,

"Karen"  
"Yes Boss?"  
"See you in the morning. Good night"  
"G'night Boss"


	10. Fail

**AN: **_Okay guys, this chapter was a little difficult for me to write. It messed a little with my mind, but here goes nothing. Tell me what you think.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing! Seriously…_

I was sleeping peacefully when, around 3.30am, my cell went off. I cursed the damn cell and picked it up.

"Jane"  
"We got a case", Bosco gave me the address while I told my brain to wake up.  
"Be right there Boss"

I hung up, got out of bed grunting, brushed my teeth, grabbed my stuff and went to the crime scene.

As soon as I got there, I saw a woman crying near Jade, Bosco and Walters were talking and Johnson was with forensics.

"What's up?"  
"Selena Blaylock, 6 years old was kidnapped. Her mother", Walters pointed to the crying woman,"Jessica Blaylock fell asleep on the couch and when she went to bed, her daughter was missing. We're still waiting on a ransom note"

I cursed silently. Jade and Johnson came to us.

"What you got Johnson?"  
"The forensics didn't find anything. No fingerprints, no shoe prints…Nada"  
"Damn. Jade?"  
"Jessica divorced the girl's father six months ago. He still lives in Sacramento, she gave us the address"  
"Good. Walters, take Jade and Johnson with you and talk to the father"  
"Right away Boss"  
"Jane, let's go see if the neighbours saw something, shall we?"  
Got it Boss"

Two hours passed and we had spoken to all Blaylock's neighbours. We were tired.

"Damnit. Either these people are blind, def and mute or they are telling the truth. Nobody saw a single thing"  
"Same here Jane. Come on, let's get back to the HQ. We need to run a background check on every single person who lives here"  
"Yes Boss"

It was a quarter past eight when Johnson and Jade walked in. They looked even more tired than us. Cases involving children were just this hard for us.

"Hey, where's Walters? What did the father said?", Bosco asked, returning to the bullpen holding the case's folder.  
"Walters went to the coffee shop. Well, let's just say that he wasn't too nice with the ex-wife. As soon as he heard the news he called her and he insulted her, threatening to claim his daughter's custody as soon as this is finished"

Something in Jade's words gave a nagging feeling.

"What's his name?"  
"Clark Blaylock"

I typed the name in the data base. Silence fell in the bullpen and I felt the team's eyes on my computer.

_Clark Blaylock, CEO at Blaylock's Storages Corp._

His company had over one hundred storages in Sacramento and the guy had a record: DUI and two sexual harassment charges.

"What is it Jane?", Walters had arrived holding 5 cups of hot coffee.  
"I just have a gut feeling telling me he had every resource to kidnap his daughter"  
"How so?"  
"in most cases the victims know their kidnapper, so they even don't try to fight it, because in some way, they feel safe. Mrs. Blaylock told Jade that she fell asleep on the couch and when she woke up her daughter wasn't there anymore. We all know how much noise a 6 year old can make, so the kidnapper must have been someone the girl trusted and knew. All options are in favour of her father. Walters, please, do me a favour?"  
"Sure"  
"Call the mother and ask her if the door was locked or opened"  
"Got it"  
"Jade, earlier you talked about your meeting with the father and you referred to _kidnap_ as _this_. Were those his exact words?"  
"Yeah, they were"  
"There you go. Plus, a truly worried father wouldn't call his ex-wife right away to argue, instead, he would drive to her house and stay with her waiting for news on their child", I finished speaking and typed a few stuff on the computer, trying to figure out what storages were not being used.

Walter came back,

"I spoke to the mother. She told me the door was unlocked"

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Bosco smiling at me.

"Got it. He's using most of the storages, except one near the ex's house"  
"Call the SWAT, grab your vests and guns and let's go. We'll leave in 5 minutes. Good job people"

We arrived at the storage and we were split in three teams, each with 5 SWAT guys in front of us: Johnson and Jade, Walters and me and Bosco.  
I was leaning against the storage's wall and noticed a little hole on it. I peered inside and saw Clark Blaylock holding a gun and facing the 6 year old who was tied up in a chair. I signalled Bosco and he nodded.  
We went in and I was hiding behind a pile of boxes waiting to receive the order to shoot. The guy's back was facing me and for moments I was glad.

"CBI! FREEZE"

It all happened so fast, it was surreal.  
Three shots were fired, the guy fell. I looked at the little girl and saw a hole in her forehead.  
Voices were fading away. I heard Jade crying "NO". My knees couldn't support me and I fell on the ground.  
Hands, not mine, grabbed me, trying to get me up but my body wouldn't cope. I felt tears slipping through my eyes and didn't cared about who was watching.  
Someone was half-carrying/half-dragging me outside and I saw the street again.  
The hands that were supporting me caressed my back soothingly and a pair of strong arms made their way around my torso, embracing me.

"It's okay Karen. Everything's gonna be alright. Sssshhh", the deep voice, filled with emotion belonged to Bosco.

I saw Johnson hugging and comforting Jade, that was crying also and Walter's eyes were filled with tears.  
Bosco was holding me while I poured my emotions out. I felt a failure. I failed the girl, I failed the team and I failed myself.

I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces as I held onto Bosco, crying my heart out.


	11. Searching Comfort

**AN**: _Another chapter, guys. Hope you like it. Rated T for sexual situations.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I wish I owned the series. Meh, I could be happy with a Patrick Jane! _

I sat in my couch, alone, with a bottle of whisky in my hand.  
The living room was dark although the sun was shinning brightly outside. I took a drag of the liquid and made a face at the burning feeling left in my throat.  
It had been over a week since Selena Blaylock's death and three days since the funeral. The team hadn't recovered yet.  
Jade and Johnson had been closer to each other since then and Walters spent his nights in a bar near his house, having one-night stands with random women.  
Bosco spent his days closed in his office and I let myself drown in that little thing called whisky. In this week, I spent all days with hangovers.  
Sleep didn't come to me and when it did, the shooting haunted me, not giving my mind a break.  
Mick understood and called me almost every night, but he didn't show up.  
Mom and dad tried to talk to me but no success. When I want, really want, my eyes are expressionless and not even my dad can read me.  
A knock on the door startled me and I got up, taking another drag of the now half-empty bottle of whisky. To my surprise, it was Bosco outside the door.

"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"Mind if I come in?"  
"Sure"

He sat on the couch and noticed the bottle in my hands.

"Whisky?"  
"Yeah, 12 year old", I said, giving him the bottle. He took a gulp but didn't even flinch.

"So, how are you hanging?"  
"I'm okay"  
"Seriously, Karen"  
"I am. Hell, it's not every day that you see a girl's head being almost split in half by her father, but…"  
"Karen…"  
"You know, I've never been through something like this before, so, it's pretty normal that I'm feeling like crap right now"  
"It's not your fault"  
"Yes, it is. I was just right behind me, I could have taken the shot and ended this damn thing and the girl could be still alive. It's my fault", I knew I was crying but anger came to the surface, "I failed her. I failed all of you. So, when I say it's my fault, it's because it really is my fault"  
"Could you please stop blaming yourself? Damnit Karen, we all feel like crap, we all failed, it wasn't just you, it wasn't just me…All of us failed. But you're not the one who killed her, it was her own father. How can I make you understand this?"  
"Then why the hell do I feel so dead inside?", I was screaming now, not caring about who heard our argument.  
"The world doesn't run around you only, you know? We ALL feel like that too. Why do you think that Walters is having sex with random women? Why do you think that Jade and Johnson turned to each other for comfort?"

I came closer to him and without thinking, I kissed him.  
The kiss was soft. Maybe Jade and Johnson weren't the only ones looking for comfort. I was too. Bosco broke the kiss slowly and stared at me.

"Karen…"  
"Please, just make me feel alive again. Please"

He closed the distance between us, claiming my mouth as his. Hands roamed, tongues caressed and my nimble fingers made their way to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them.  
He got up and hoisted me up, my legs entwining behind his back, and he carried me to my room.  
Stumbling towards the bed, he fell and turned his body, so I fell on top of him. Kisses trailed down my neck and I moaned. I peeled his shirt off and my hands descended to caress his naked torso. He sighed and took my shirt off, hands sliding up my sides, making me shiver in response.  
He rolled us over and I was beneath him. His lips caressed my revealed tanned skin. He was an excellent lover and I was already eager and writhing with need.  
Clothes were shed quickly after that and we were head to toe with the other. He made me forget about everything with one measured thrust and I felt I couldn't breathe.  
We kissed again, his tongue caressed mine matching the rhythm of his thrusts, our bodies melding into the other, comforting, taking away all the pain and regret we felt. He took me to a place I've never been before. If that wasn't heaven, it was close enough.  
Sighs turned to moans which turned to groans by the time we came from pleasurable heights. He rolled off of me and pulled me to him. My head fell on his chest and our legs entwined. I felt his heartbeat erratic, still trying to recover.  
Perhaps, there would be consequences, but one thing was for sure, we weren't going to regret this.


	12. Charles Jonathan

**AN: **_Here you go guys. Another chapter. Big revelations coming up :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Bruno, would you mind borrowing me the series for a week or so?_

* * *

Two days had passed since I slept with Jason.  
We still didn't spoke about what had happened and couldn't bear standing on the same room as the other. Fortunately, the team didn't notice our behaviour and I was glad for that.

Today we were all in the bullpen when uncle Cho came and called me and Bosco.  
We looked at each other but we still went into my uncle's office.

"Karen, Bosco, take a seat"

We sat on the couch and I noticed the file uncle Cho had in his hands. He closed it and gave it to Bosco.

"What's this Boss?"  
"That is the Red John's file"

We both looked at uncle Cho before staring at the file.

"Since both of you are indirectly involved with this case, I'm going to fill you in properly"

Bosco and I looked at uncle Cho again.

"Red John, as you know, was a well-known serial killer in the bureau. I remember picking the same file when I got in your mom's team, Karen. Red John murdered 18 persons, including your father's family, Karen and your father's team, Bosco"

Uncle Cho was silent for about 10 seconds and I saw Jason's features saddening.

"We chased Red John for over 6 years, until the day that Patrick Jane found out his whereabouts and we arrested him. Meanwhile, Red John was having a relationship with a blind woman, and after we arrested him, we didn't know that she had his child, a two-year old boy named Charles Jonathan. As you know, Red John was murdered in prison almost 15 years ago."

Uncle Cho once again, let the information sink in our brains before continuing.

"Karen, you spoke to your father about this Striker killer right?"  
"Yes, I did. He blames everyone for his father's de…"

Realisation struck me and my eyes were wide open with shock.

"Y-you think Red John's son can be Striker?"  
"I do. I checked everyone named Charles Jonathan and one name came in. It said that this Jonathan had committed suicide 3 years ago"  
"That's when Striker started killing people"  
"Exactly"

Bosco got up from the couch.

"Wait a minute, if he really is Charles Jonathan, he's going to try and find the people who put him in jail, right?"  
"Yes"  
"Which means…"

I let out a horrified gasp.

"The team"  
"What? He's going to try to find us?"  
"No, not our team. The team that caught Red John…my family"


	13. Danger

N**AN:** I personally love this chapter. Hope you like it too :)  
**Disclaimer: **It still doesn't belong to me

* * *

"You need to get them out of here, Karen"  
"I…I know Bosco, I just need to call…"

At the exact moment, my cell went off. Without checking the ID I picked it up.

"Jane"  
"Miss Jane, pleasure to meet you"

I froze at the voice and Bosco looked at me intrigued.

"Who's this?"  
"Oh, Miss Jane, you know me pretty well. You even traced my profile and you saw the garage tape. I don't think I need to say my name"  
"Striker"

Bosco's eyes were wide opened.

"Well, well, well… Miss Jane, I'm impressed"  
"What do you want Striker?"  
"You know what I want Miss Jane. Revenge"  
"Why are you calling me then? Last time I checked I wasn't selling that product"  
"Ha-ha. Very funny Miss Jane. I need to hang up right now. I have to pay attention to my special guests"  
"You have special guests Striker? Why don't I believe you?"  
"Oh but you should Miss Jane. These guests mean a lot to me. You wanna hear them?"  
"Yeah, just to make sure they're not a product of your imagination, Striker, or should I say, Charles?"  
"NEVER again pronounce that name"  
"Why Charles? Does it piss you off?"  
"YOU WANT TO PLAY?! THEN LET'S PLAY! You two, say _hello_"  
"KAREN!!"

My brain stopped working and my heart was beating madly inside my chest.

"Mom? Dad?"  
"You wanted to play Miss Jane"  
"LEAVE THEM THE HELL ALONE STRIKER"  
"Oh, so now it's Striker, isn't it?"  
"God help you Striker, because when I find you, I'm going to put a bullet between your eyes"

I heard his maniac laugh again. Bosco realised what was happening and had Jade to trace the call.

"I'm dying to see that happen, Miss Jane"  
"Don't push me Striker. Your time was over since the moment I've put my feet on this building"  
"That's really good Miss Jane, because I'll love to see you try to stop me. And now, if you want to save your parents and your uncles, you will play my game"  
"Then, let the games begin Striker"

After that, I hung up. The team was observing me with careful and preoccupied eyes. I saw uncle Cho entering the bullpen and I turned to him,

"He got them"

His features never faltered but his eyes did. He simply nodded.

"Bosco?"  
"Yes Boss?"  
"Gather all personal and the SWAT team along with the local PD. Tell them to meet me here in the conference room. Jade, you got something?"  
"No sir. He used an untraceable cell. But I went through the data base and found houses in Jonathan's name, inheritance from his mother, probably"  
"Good. As soon as the SWAT gets here, all of you will go and check those houses thoroughly. Johnson, go with Walters to Rigsby's place and Karen, after Bosco gets back, you'll go with him to your parents' place. See if there's something out of ordinary and check with the neighbours. Jade, call all Units, right now. This is our top priority. Go"

Bosco arrived three minutes later and we went to my parents' house.

We got there to see a trashed place. Apparently mom had put up a fight. I saw her gun on the floor and picked it up. When we got to the room, a red smiley face was painted on the wall above their bed, and in the bed there was a note from Striker.

_What do you think Miss Jane?  
Revenge or Redvenge?_


	14. The Legends of CBI

**AN: **_Yet, another chapter... I don't think this story will end soon...xD  
_**Disclaimer: **_I said, I don't own a thing, didn't I? WAIT! There's an e-mail from Bruno. It says: "Dear raquelvalente91, I'm not giving you the series because you don't have enough reviews on this fic to make me happy"  
Darn... And here I thought I could have The Mentalist... =S  
You know what do do, guys...xD Enjoy!_

* * *

I read the note and it sent chills down my spine. My heart sank. For the first time, my parents were in real danger and I was really scared.  
Bosco noticed the horrified look I had on my face and he came closer to me, pulling me to him.

"It's gonna be alright Karen. We'll catch this guy"

I didn't pronounce a word and we broke the hug off and left the house.  
We went to talk with the neighbours, and once again, nobody saw a thing.  
I saw mom's SUV and dad's car in the garage, so they had been at home at the time. I went back to the house and to their bedroom. The mess was worse than in the entire place. They had been in the bedroom when Striker came in. Bosco followed me, of course, never asking questions, never saying a word, just giving me encouragement. He knew I was going to be one of the best agents in the bureau, not only because of my skills, but because I searched for two important things: the truth and justice.  
I got out of the room and went into the backyard. Striker did not enter a victim's house from the front door, so he must have been in the backyard. I was right. Three parts of the fence had been moved and there were footprints all over the grass. It showed he didn't care anymore if someone caught him. He had to get his revenge.

"Karen, the SWAT and the other teams are already in the conference room. Let's go"

We both went to the SUV and arrived at the HQ about 10 minutes later. Bosco was right. The HQ was apparently empty, but in the conference room, there were no seats left for so many people who joined forces with us.

"Bosco, Jane, glad you're here. Let's get started people", uncle Cho went to the middle of the room and in a slide, he started to show us the information about Striker.  
"Ok, guys, listen up. We found Striker's ID. His name is Charles Jonathan and he is Red John's son"

At that statement, it seemed everybody let out a gasp from the shock.

"So, this Striker has kept hostage four of my great friends. You may know them: Teresa and Patrick Jane and Grace and Wayne Rigsby"  
"The Legends of the CBI have been taken hostage?", I heard someone from the SWAT team say and pride filled my lungs, making me smile, for the first time since this morning.  
"Yes, they have. That's why this case is our top priority. I need everyone to work as a team to find them. Bosco's team will have the pleasure to arrest Striker and question him, since Jason and Karen are indirectly involved in this case"

Uncle Cho continued his speech and my cell went off. I got out of the conference room and checked the ID. It was Mick.

"Hi Mick"  
"Karen, what the hell is going on? I went to my parents' and I found the place trashed"  
"Listen, come to the bureau because I need to talk to you. It's serious"  
"I'll be there in 5"

Mick hung up and I got in the room again, calling Bosco outside.

"We need to tell Michael what happened"  
"Your boyfriend, right?"  
"You know damn well he's not my boyfriend", I felt my voice faltering, but I still gathered myself, whispering to him,"Not since that night I slept with you"

I didn't actually have the time to see his reaction because I heard Mick calling my name.

"Karen"  
"Mick, we need to talk"  
"What happened?"  
"You know that serial killer I've told you about?"  
"Striker? Yeah, I do. What happened Karen?"  
"He has both your parents and mine hostage"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I'm sorry Mick. We're doing everything we can to find them. I just need you to get out of town and talk to your brother to do the same thing too. He can go after you and I don't want that happening"  
"Karen, I…"  
"Mick, please…"  
"Ok. Call me when you find them"  
"I will"

He was ready to leave when he called me again.

"Karen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore"

I understood immediately what he said and nodded.

"It's ok. I understand. You need to go now, Mick"  
"Bye K-9", with that, he left…for good and I knew it.

I returned to the conference room with Bosco and heard uncle Cho until the end. My main objective was to find my parents, then, I would catch Striker.

"Boss, we got something", Jade came in, and we followed her.


	15. Threats

**Disclaimer: **_Sooooooooooooooo not mine!!_

* * *

We followed Jade to the bullpen.

"The bastard is pretty clever. He has cameras wherever he has them. Mr and Mrs Jane are in a room while Mr and Mrs Rigsby are in another one"  
"Can you trace it?"  
"No. Jane was right. He attempted to hack in our system, but I downloaded one amazing firewall and he didn't see that one coming"  
"Good job Jade"  
"I'll turn on the cameras"

I watched in terror, as I saw that the four of them had been beaten up.

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill him"  
"Easy Karen. We'll find him"  
"Jade, do you have anything on his properties?"  
"Yes, though it's going to be a little more complicated to check them all"  
"I don't care. Send all the addresses to our cells and we'll check them one by one"  
"Sending now, Boss"  
"Listen guys, We've been together for a while now, that's why I'm going to ask this. You know that this case is personal, both for me and Karen. If you want to leave and stay out of this, you are free to go now"

Nobody in the bullpen moved and I was grateful.

"Then let's catch this bastard"

We went to every property Jade had sent us. We searched everything thoroughly and still, no piece of evidence was found.  
There were three properties left and we were not going to split up. The SWAT teams as every Unit in the bureau were still with us.  
My cell went off when we were in the SUV driving to one of those properties.

"Jane"  
"Hello Miss Jane"  
"What do you want Striker?"  
"Did you see what I've done to them? Four broken, bleeding faces waiting for their death to arrive"  
"Lay a finger in them and your body will be full of holes, Striker"  
"Ha-ha-ha, Miss Jane. I see you've planned my death"  
"I've been planning it a long time ago"  
"Well, I don't want you to disappoint me then"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're the psychic. Figure it out"  
"You're pushing Striker"  
"It's a shame Mr Cho is not here. I guess the four of them will have to do then"  
"Striker…"  
"Miss Jane, I've noticed your mother and Mrs Rigsby, even in their age, have a great body"  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING THEM, YOU BASTARD"  
"Miss Jane, that's not a way to speak to strangers. Your parents should have raised you better. I guess a lesson should make you show me some respect"

I was livid and Bosco, unconsciously, laid a hand in my arm. My face turned white as chalk when I heard the screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NOOOOOO!"  
"MOM! GRACE!"

The screaming stopped for seconds and my heart felt like bursting out of my chest.

"Are you still there Miss Jane?"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?"  
"If you're trying to find me, then do it soon. I don't think they're going to handle the wounds"  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
"Promises, promises, Miss Jane. That's the same thing your father did to mine. He promised to go after him and kill him but in the end, the fantastic team ended up arresting him. Your father did that and you'll do the same thing too. It's in your genes being coward"  
"You'll see Striker, you'll see"


	16. Evil Lair

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine! I swear!_

* * *

I hung up on Striker and cursed.

"What did he say?"  
"He's threatening to hurt my mother and Grace. We need to act as fast as we can", I fought the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Karen, you need to stay objective on this. Give me everything you can on Striker. I know you can do it"

Hearing Bosco giving me the strength I needed was comforting. He was right and I needed to stop seeing the hostages as my family and start to speak as if they were random persons.

"Striker, aka, Charles Jonathan, Red John's son who is trying to get revenge on the ones that captured his father and sent him to jail. Striker is not afraid of being caught, in fact, he wants to be killed when we catch him, so he kidnaps Patrick and Teresa Jane and Wayne and Grace Rigsby, keeping them hostages in one out of many properties he got as inheritance from his mother. We checked most of them except three, but he still can be in one we may not know. He threatened to rape the women and said we needed to do something fast, or else… All four hostages are badly beaten up, perhaps they were tortured, especially Mr. Jane, since he had a past with Red John. Jade gave us the addresses of all properties, but of all the three left, one is situated on the woods, so Striker, doesn't need to worry about how much noise his hostages make. And finally, the other properties: one is near the beach and the other is in downtown. I'd bet on the one in the woods. Silence, peace and quiet, no one around…he can do whatever he wants and gets away with it"  
"Good job Karen. We're going there. If they're not there, we'll check the others"

We arrived at the woods in less than 10 minutes. All Units equipped with vests and weapons, the SWAT teams already covering every little space and we walked silently and cautiously, looking for booby-traps and trying to not give away our positions.  
As usual, we split up and switched with members of other Units so we could move around easily through the woods.  
Bosco was right behind me, covering my back and I felt secure and protected.  
We saw the house, an old one, maybe around 50 years old, probably with a modified basement where he kept the hostages.  
We surrounded the house, still looking for booby-traps. I was not sure if this was the right one, but as soon as I heard a scream, it took me everything to not go in and shove all munitions through Striker's throat.  
One guy of the SWAT team checked if the door was opened and we were lucky, because it was. No one was inside the rooms, so we figured it had a basement. Maybe Striker wasn't as smart as he appeared to be.  
Everyone makes mistakes and he made the worst mistake: messing with my family.  
We got inside the house with the SWAT, we split up and checked every room, except one.  
One metallic door, leading to a room with 5 persons inside. 4 of them, my family and the other, the one I was going to kill.

"CBI! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"


	17. It's Over

**AN: **_Hey guys, here's another chapter. Enjoy  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the series. I just own Karen and Jade and Johnson and Walters and Bosco and a cookie._

* * *

"_CBI! DROP YOUR WEAPONS" _

I could see that Striker wasn't expecting us so soon, but he still didn't let go of the blade.  
I saw my mother on the floor in a pool of blood. Rage took over me and I aimed directly at Striker.

"DROP IT, STRIKER"  
"Now Miss Jane, a young girl like you should wait outside. This could get ugly, you know?"  
"You know you're not going to get out of here alive Striker. Cut the crap and drop the blade"

I saw an evil spark on his eyes.

"Who said I wanted to get out of here alive Miss Jane? You want me to drop the blade? Ok"

He backed a few inches and turned towards my mother. In a swift move, and before anyone could react, he stabbed her in the stomach.  
I stopped thinking when I heard my mother's scream. He looked at me and I felt my finger press the trigger, releasing the bullet that went through his skull, killing him instantly.  
Only then, my brain decided to cooperate and my feet moved towards my mother.

"Mom, hang on. Come on mom. You're stronger than this. You'll make it"

The blood kept coming out of her body and I saw Bosco calling the paramedics immediately. A door opened and I saw dad, uncle Wayne and aunt Grace coming out. Of all three, dad was the one who had taken most of the beating, but even in pain, he kneeled besides me and mom and held her hand.

"Teresa, honey, don't do this to me. I can't live without you. Hang in there sweetheart. Everything will be okay. We've been through worst and we made it. This is just a bump on our road"

It was getting harder for me to see my parents like this. I put pressure on the stab wound and saw my mom's eyes closing.

"Mom, you need to stay awake. Come on mom, open your eyes"

The paramedics arrived soon and they took the four of them to the hospital.  
I went outside that house and watched the ambulance go. Taking one last look at the house and at the bastard that kept my parents hostage, I threw away all I hate during that day. I felt a pair of hands holding my hair while I puked, and of course, they belonged to Bosco.  
I turned to him and he already had a bottle of water ready for me.

"Thanks"  
"You okay?"  
"Not really, but I'll be as soon as I get out of here"  
"If you need anything…"  
"I know. I can count on you"

His smile put me in a better mood and we walked together to the SUV to go to the hospital.  
This nightmare was finally over and I could sleep in peace without having anything to hunt my dreams.  
As soon as we got to the SUV, Bosco turned to me.

"Karen, we need to talk"  
"About what?"  
"About us"


	18. We Need To Talk

**AN:** _Revelations coming up in this chapter people. Enjoy.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I said I don't own it. Period_

* * *

"_We need to talk"  
"About what?"  
__"About us"_

"What do you mean, about us?"  
"Karen, I… This past few months have been very hard on the team, but, since that night…"  
"Jason, that night… I don't see it as a mistake. I see it as a comforting act between two people who needed comfort desperately"  
"Yeah, but…"  
"Listen, you're my boss and I'm still the rookie on the team. According to the protocol of the bureau, two agents can't be in a relationship"  
"But look at your parents"  
"What about them?"  
"Your mom was a Senior Agent and your dad was a consultant. The protocol still applies in their case but they made it. They're happily married and have children. I don't see how that interfered with their work"  
"That's because you don't know my mom"  
"I may not know her but my dad used to talk about her. She was an excellent agent when she worked in his team"  
"Yeah but they had a sexual relationship"

To say that Bosco was shocked was an understatement.

"What?"  
"You didn't know?"

Realization struck me and I covered my big mouth with my hands.

"Oh God, Jason, I am so sorry"  
"Your mom and my dad? In a relationship?"  
"I thought you knew about your father's past, Jason. I am really sorry"  
"My mom acted cold towards him, that I remember, but I didn't knew… When?"  
"When my mom started to work in the SFPD. She was 23"  
"My dad cheated on my mom, with your mom, breaking the rules in the protocol"  
"I'm really sorry Jason. I thought you knew"

I let my hand caress his soft hair. He looked at me and I saw anger in his eyes. Not at me but at his father.

"He cheated on my mom. Son of a bitch"  
"Jason, calm down"  
"I'm calm Karen. It's just too much info to digest right now"  
"It's going to be okay Jason"  
"Yeah, it will. Uh...About our talk"  
"It can wait"  
"Yeah… Let's go"

And so we went to the hospital immersed in our thoughts.  
I was sure he was thinking about everything I just had told him and I was thinking about our talk. Does he want a relationship with me?  
If someone found out, one of us would have to quit or be moved to another Unit and since I'm the rookie, it would be me.


	19. The Hospital

**AN: **_Sorry for taking me so long to update guys. I had some personal problems to solve. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and enjoy this chapter. I promise, the next one, will be posted soon =)  
_**Disclaimer: **_1+1= 2, so I don't own this._

* * *

We arrived at the hospital and I immediately went to find my parents' room. I spoke to a nurse and she told me they were in mom's room, so off I went.  
I found them asleep on mom's bed, dad's arm covering mom's body and holding her to him. I couldn't help but to smile at the picture.

They were alive, safe, protected and their love grew ten fold even after what they've been through.  
Bosco was by my side when mom slowly opened her eyes.

"Karen"  
"Hey mom. How do you feel?"

Mom looked at dad and then she looked at me and Bosco and smiled. I was never happier to see the spark in her bright green-eyes.

"I'm fine"  
"How's dad doing?"  
"He keeps being a pain in the ass and I think he hypnotized a nurse just to be here with me"

I chuckled knowing that dad was capable of that and I was also positive that dad and I would keep an eye on mom, maybe being a little overprotective just enough for her to kick our asses, but we both didn't cared. It was her safety that mattered for us.

Dad must have heard the chuckling because he awoke, grumbling and muttering something about his back. His mumbling stopped as soon as he opened his eyes and saw mom smiling and his features brightened and he kissed her passionately.

"Hey guys, keep it PG. I'm still recovering from the phone call"  
"Hey princess"

Bosco chuckled but covered it up with a cough when I threw him the best death glare which I inherited from mom.

"Dad, knock it off"  
"Sorry princess. You were saying?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. It was nice to see him in such a good mood.

"How are you feeling old man?"  
"Meh… Couple of ribs broken. Nothing much"  
"Where's uncle Wayne and aunt Grace?"  
"In the next room. Go check on them. Mommy and I need to make-out"  
"DAD!!!"  
"PATRICK"  
"What? Oh, she's done it before, so she knows how it goes. Now princess, I need you to leave"  
"Don't do anything I would do in your age"  
"Oh, I'm sure we've tried most of it. We can give you our notes"

Mom blushed furiously and Bosco seemed to choke on nothing after hearing that sentence, leaving me with my jaw on the floor and dad smirking.

"PATRICK"  
"DAD. Too much information"  
"What?"

Mom and I rolled our eyes simultaneously and Bosco was doing everything he could to not burst out laughing.

"We're leaving. You have 15 minutes"  
"We'll make the most of it, princess, don't worry"

Mom slapped his arm but had desire in her eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jane"  
"Please agent Bosco, no formalities needed here. We're Patrick and Teresa. You can call us that"  
"Only if you call me Jason"  
"Deal"  
"See you later guys, and please, behave"

I closed the door and Bosco and I were chuckling.

"Are they always like that?"  
"Yep and they're proud of it, too"  
"I wish, when I meet someone, that I can have a love like theirs"  
"Yeah, me too. They are just like that. My dad flirts, mom gets annoyed, they bicker and they banter, but in the end, they still love each other. They can make life interesting"  
"Tell me about your childhood"

I was certainly not expecting that, so I looked at him, my eyes wide opened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
"No, it's just that it was out of the blue. But yeah, I can tell you about it"

He smiled slyly. I opened my mouth to start talking about my early days, when someone calling my name stopped me. I turned to find…

"Mick. What are you doing here?"  
"Came to check on my parents. How are yours doing?"  
"Making out right now"

Mick smiled and then turned to Bosco with cold eyes.

"Agent Bosco"  
"Mr. Rigsby"  
"You caught that bastard right?"  
"Actually, Agent Jane here did all the work"

Mick turned to me disbelievingly.

"**You **caught him?"  
"Killed him, actually. You doubt it?  
"No, it's just that…"

All those years knowing Mick and I never thought he could actually doubt I could do such thing. Damn, it was my job. The bastard was threatening my family, what did Mick wanted me to do?

"You didn't think I could do it, did you?"  
"Karen, let's face it. You have no experience with this…"  
"Actually, Mr. Rigsby, Agent Jane did a damn good job and she is my best agent, so she has the experience and the knowledge she needs to catch a serial killer"  
"I was talking to Karen, Agent Bosco. Do you mind?"  
"Yes, I do mind. Like I said, she's my best agent and no one, and I mean no one gets to talk to her or even doubt her, like you are right now"

Great, both men arguing over me. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Listen Mick, I killed him, your parents are safe. Agent Bosco knows me since I began working with him in the CBI but you've known me since like…forever and yet, you doubted I could save your family and mine, while Agent Bosco didn't"  
"Karen, I…"  
"No more excuses Mick. You said it was over and now I understand why"  
"I have my reasons Karen"  
"Then be happy, Mick"


	20. Coming To Conclusions

**AN: **_As promised... Another chapter. Enjoy :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Not mine_

* * *

I turned my back on Mick and left to get some coffee. What I didn't notice was that Bosco and Mick were looking at me, but right now, I didn't care, I just needed something strong enough to make me forget about all this.

Mick looked at Bosco. It was obvious he didn't like the man and he made it clear when he spoke to him.

"You had no right to interfere"  
"And you had no right to doubt her"  
"Why do you care if I doubt her or not?"  
"Because I actually care for her"

* * *

Mick was dumbfounded after that. Bosco ignored his look and continued.

"You had your chance and even then, you didn't trust her enough. That means you didn't love her and never did"  
"I know my feelings Agent Bosco. I still love Karen"  
"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have broke up with her because of nothing"  
"I wasn't myself"  
"You're not being yourself right now Mr. Rigsby. Face it, you don't deserve Karen"  
"Oh, and you do?"  
"Yes, I do. Not only because I trust her, but because she warmed her way into my heart making me a better man and a better cop"  
"HA! Don't make me laugh Agent Bosco. You're her superior"  
"And yet, I'd give up my career to be with her. That's something you wouldn't do Mr. Rigsby"  
"You love her?"  
"With all my heart and soul"  
"Then you can have her"

Bosco's fist made contact with Mick's face and Mick fell on the floor.

"She's not some property and I won't admit anyone to treat her like that. Have a nice day, Mr. Rigsby"

And with that, Bosco left to meet Karen.

* * *

I sat in one of the benches outside the hospital, doing one thing I hadn't done in ages…smoking.  
The coffee and the cigarette calmed me and I was lost in thought when I felt a presence beside me.

"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"You okay?"  
"I am now"  
"Good"  
"What took you so long?"  
"Your friend and I had a talk"

I looked at him to find his blue eyes staring at me.

"What did you talked about?"  
"You"  
"What about me?"  
"Nothing much"  
"Bosco…"  
"Listen, I have to go right now, to fill some paperwork about our case. I'll call you when I'm finished. Maybe we can talk about his over dinner or something"  
"Okay. I'll go check on my parents, then I'll go home to change and we'll talk about it"  
"I'll pick you up when I'm done"  
"Okay. See you later, Bosco"  
"Bye, Jane"

I watched him leave with a small smile gracing his features.  
I went to my mom's room again and opened the door slowly. Gladly, my parents weren't making out, just talking softly.

"Hey guys"  
"Princess"  
"I just came by to warn you that I need to go home right now, to get change and all that. You're going to be okay?"  
"Yes honey, don't worry about us. The nurse taking the night shift is letting your father stay here for the night"  
"Good. I'll be back tomorrow morning"  
"Princess"  
"Yes dad?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No. I just got a lot of stuff in my mind right now"  
"Interesting"  
"Are you forgetting that I learned with the best? You can't read my mind dad"  
"Yes I can"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely. You're my daughter. A Jane can always read another Jane"  
"Prove it"  
"You want me to prove that I can read your mind right now?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then come here"

I walked to the bed and looked my dad in the eyes, smirking.

"You broke up with Mick because you slept with Jason after that little girl's case. Now, you saw Mick outside and he doubted you could catch Striker, so you know that you can't love him anymore. Jason fought for you and you know it, because while you were relaxing he came by you but didn't tell you what had happened between the two of them. You feel something for Jason, although you don't know what that feeling is, but you know that he loves you and you're wishing he tells you just that. That's why you're going home right now, to shower and get ready for you date with Jason. Now, am I wrong?"

The smirk on my face was gone, being replaced with a mixture of emotions I did not recognise. My dad was right. I should have known better than mess with him. I saw mom staring at me, jaw on the floor, probably after hearing that I slept with Jason, but her eyes, besides shock, showed understanding and that was what I needed right now. I hugged them both and was by the door when I turned to my dad.

"It's not a date. It's just a dinner between colleagues"

I closed the door but saw the grin plastered on dad's face.  
Walking the corridors of the hospital, I wondered if dad was absolutely right about Jason's feelings. I shook my head and went off to my apartment. I needed to get ready.


	21. The Date

**AN: **_Hope you like this chapter guys =]  
_**Disclaimer: **_Not mine!_

* * *

I was getting my high heels on, when the doorbell rang. _Damn, he's either too early or I'm too late, _I thought. I almost ran to open the door when I realised I needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath, I opened the last barrier between me and my _date._

"Hey, come on in. I just need to get my purse"

I left to my bedroom, not noticing the man who currently had his jaw in the floor.  
I picked up my purse and looked at him, his mouth hanging open.

"What?"  
"Uh…It's just…"  
"That good?", I teased him. I must say that the black sleeveless dress showed every curve I had and I pulled out all the stops just to look great for tonight, but apparently, he had done the same too.

He was in the finest tuxedo I'd ever laid my eyes on, and yes, including the ones my dad used. I smelled his cologne, not a cheap one, but it was its musky scent that caught my senses' attention in the first place.

"Karen, you look, really beautiful"

And that statement made me do one thing I had not done in ages… I blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself"  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment"  
"I think that would be the best thing for you to do"

He laughs and for the first time, I actually felt butterflies in my stomach. His blue eyes shone at me and my heart skipped a beat.  
Maybe, dad was right. Maybe Jason Bosco was the one that would challenge me and keep me on my toes, maybe he was the one who made me feel safe, warm and loved… And maybe, I was falling in love with him.

We drove off and went to a restaurant he knew. When we got to the restaurant, Jason was always a gentleman…his hand touching my back, guiding me to our table, putting on a show when I sat down and ordering for both of us. I wasn't paying attention to the restaurant or to the food, but my eyes were locked on him and the detective in me was observing our surroundings.

"Karen, you ok?"  
"Uh…Yeah, sorry, I spaced out a little bit. You were saying?"

We talked a little about everything…our job, the team, the cases, our hobbies and likes/dislikes. We mentioned neither Striker nor Mick and I was actually glad.

"So, Karen, you still got to tell me how your childhood was"

I looked up at him and he wore a small smile. Yep, he was really interested in me and the feeling was mutual.

"Well, my parents got married and had three kids…my brothers Tom and David, and me, of course. I grew up being _daddy's little girl _and you may have noticed when he called me _Princess._"

Jason chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"As I was saying, I grew up in a large and loving family and because of that, not only I inherited some things from my mom and from my dad but I inherited the stoicism from my uncle Cho, the love for food from my uncle Wayne and the romantic vein from my aunt Grace. She's the family Cupid. My dad taught me his art and I found out that maybe I could make a difference in this world, so I decided to follow my parents' footsteps becoming an agent. I went to high school but I wasn't the Prom Queen, if that's what you're going to ask, after that, I went to college, graduated and basically that's it. I loved growing up surrounded by the boys in my family. It made me learn a few tricks and how to fight. We had lots of fun. Dad usually took me to the beach, just me and him, and we would build huge sandcastles. My brothers were in the soccer team and Mom and I, even when dad couldn't make it, would watch every single game. Mom was never one of those who keep their children on a leash, and maybe that's why they're the best parents in the world, and that's why I love them"  
"So, no boyfriends in high school?"  
"Ha, if someone tried to get to know me I had two brothers and two close friends, so dating someone was actually kind of difficult. I was one of those girls that everybody loved and everybody cared for, so a wise boy wouldn't come near me"  
"That's good to know"  
"What about your childhood?"  
"There's nothing much to talk about. I was raised by my mother. 2 years after dad passed away she met my stepfather, Steve. He actually loves my mom and did and still does everything he can for me. I know him as my father and I adore him. He was the one who taught me how to get girls and how to be a responsible young man"  
"Then he did an excellent job"  
"Thanks"

The waiter arrived with our coffees but the silence that fell in between us was a comfortable one. We were immersed in our thoughts. I was trying to know exactly what I felt for Jason. I remembered the conversation I had with dad about _the one _and compared everything dad said with Jason…and surprise, surprise…

We got out of the restaurant, after bickering and bantering about who got to pay the bill… Of course I won, but Jason insisted to pay and we ended up splitting the damn thing.  
We walked silently to his SUV and buckled up, ready to leave, but not eager to call it an end. Jason surprised me when he drove us to the beach my dad and I used to go to.

"What are we doing here?"  
"You didn't think the night was over, did you? Because I'm planning on walking around a little bit. You okay with that?"  
"Yeah, sure. It's just that it's been a while since I've been here"  
"To the beach?"  
"Especially, this beach. My dad used to take me here, I've told you that in the restaurant"  
"Well, what a coincidence…"

I turned to him and saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"But I guess you knew that, maybe because you spoke to my father before taking me out on a date"  
"Maybe…"

I gave him a brilliant smile.  
We got out of the car and I took of my heels, glad to have what I liked to call it, _feet-freedom_. I saw him taking off his shoes and socks and we walked together to the beach. I enjoyed the feeling of the sand in my feet and sighed.  
He held out his hand and I took it, relinquishing in his warmth. We walked for a little, taking in the new feelings and the scene around us. The waves crashing softly on the warm sands, the stars shining brightly in the dark sky, our intertwined fingers…

"You know, when I retire from the CBI, I want to have a house by the beach"  
"Why?"  
"I like to have a thing that brings me all the tranquillity I need. What do you do when you're pissed, Karen?"  
"Meh…I like to come to the beach or to go out with my parents. It doesn't take the feeling, but makes me forget about it for a while"  
"That's why I want to live by the beach. I think that the waves take my problems away, and bring me new feelings. And also, because I love to surf"

I must say I never took Jason for the beach kind of guy, but finding out he was, made me feel more attracted to him, if that was even possible. Before I met him, I used to think that a guy bringing a woman to the beach was too much of a cliché, but standing right there, with Jason and nobody around us, just felt…damn right!

I was alone with my thoughts, when he turned to me and slowly closed the distance between us, his eyes were never taken from mine and our lips met.  
There were fireworks, somewhere in the darkest recesses of my mind, as I slowly responded to the kiss. My heart was doing back flips and my thoughts ceased to exist. I didn't even know which day we were on as his fingers caressing my skin left me shivering. We broke it off slowly wishing the need for oxygen to disappear and to relinquish in each other.

"Karen, I…"  
"I love you"


	22. I Love You

**AN: **_I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I promise there will be many more to come, people. Thank you for reading this! Enjoy_  
**Disclaimer: **_To own the series, or not to own the series. There is no question because it doesn't belong to me.  
_**Dedicated to: **_Tempe4Booth (thanks for all your reviews hun)_

**

* * *

**

**"_I love you"_**

His jaw drops and I chuckle, metaphorically picking it from the floor.  
I'm sure he did not see that one coming and I'm relieved, that for the first time in almost a year, I can render him speechless.  
I let my fingers caress his face, feeling that stubble starting to form, watching his blue eyes full of unspoken feelings…

"You love me?"

I couldn't believe he was making me feel shy.

"Well, I…uh… I've been thinking about it and…uh…I came to the conclusion that indeed, I feel something deeper than friendship or partnership for you"  
"That something being love, right?"  
"Are you always this nosy when a girl says she loves you?"  
"I didn't have any girl to say something like that to me"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just don't think that any woman could do what you do to me"  
"And again, I ask, what do you mean?"  
"No one would do everything you've done for me and to me. You've made me a better person and a better cop, you've made me grow up even though I still behave like a 5 year old, you've given me your trust and your friendship, you've been more than a friend, even more than a partner. You're not everything I deserve, but you're everything I need, Karen"

I was overwhelmed. Tears welled upon my eyes and he brought his thumb to wipe them softly.

"Karen, I love you, with all my heart and soul, and I'll do anything to keep you safe and I…"  
"Ssshhh… You're making me blush"

I silenced him with a finger over his lips and a soft kiss.

"I love you Karen"  
"I love you too Jason"

We kissed and went to my apartment where we spent the night in each other's arms.


	23. 5 Months

**AN:**_Hey guys... It's been a while since I updated, so here it goes. Another chapter (short one) and I promise the next one will be updated soon =)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Do you think if I told Bruno I was his niece in third degree, he would give me the series?  
Me neither, so, no... I don't own it!_

* * *

A lot can happen in 5 months.  
My mom and dad recovered very well since Striker and their love was stronger than ever.  
Grace and Wayne were in the South of France and we got letters every month. I never heard of Mick again.  
I was seen as an Agent by the team and no longer as a Rookie. Jade and Peterson started, unofficially, dating and even Walters was happy with his new girlfriend from the Narcs Unit.  
My relationship with Jason could be compared to live in the Paradise. We were, of course, still dating and even though uncle Cho knew it, not a word was mentioned in the CBI about us.  
There were no top priority cases in a while now and I was beginning to worry that in a second all hell would break loose.

* * *

  
Waking up, in the middle of the night, to surrender to the soft touches of his hands had become a routine for me.  
Sweet kisses…our bodies in synch…the aftermath… I enjoyed every second of it.  
We got out of the shower laughing softly and I let my hand run across his slight two-day stubble. It was amazing how even after all these months of being together, my heart would still skip a beat when our eyes locked.

"Hi gorgeous"  
"Hey handsome"  
"I wish we could stay here all day"  
"Me too, but you know we can't"  
"One day, we'll have to do that, though"

I chuckled and saw the adoration in his eyes.

"You know that I love you, right?"  
"Yeah, I know that"  
"Sooo, why aren't you a good boyfriend and get me some coffee?"  
"Why Miss Jane? These morning activities didn't wake you up?"  
"I must say that our activities are now making me feel sleepy, Mr. Bosco"  
"We wouldn't want that now, do we?"  
"You know how grumpy I get when I don't drink coffee"  
"Yes, and because of that, I'll get my but downstairs right now"  
"Good for you"

If someone told me that I would be in love and talking nonsense with my boyfriend, I would certainly shoot them. But now, I see that love indeed, makes us do a lot of crazy stuff.  
We chuckle and I kiss him.

"I love you Karen"  
"I love you too. Now go make me some coffee, please"

We got dressed and left for work.  
Arriving at the bullpen, I was surprised and gasped when Jade dragged me to the bathroom.

"Jade, what the…"  
"Karen, I need to tell you something"

It was serious. I could see it all over her face.

"Go ahead"  
"Karen… I think I'm pregnant"


	24. It Takes Two To Tango

**AN: **_Another chapter. Thank, Tempe4Booth, for all yor reviews, and this chapter is dedicated to you too... :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Not mine! I swear!_

_**

* * *

**_

**_"Karen…I think I'm pregnant"_**

My jaw fell on the floor and my brain was trying to process what Jade had told me.

"WHAT?"

I really couldn't believe what I listening to and I watched her turn shy under my gaze.

"It's Johnson's. You I'm dating Peterson from Narcs, but Johnson and I…well…"  
"Hang on a sec. You're saying you and Peterson didn't have sex?"  
"Yes. The person I've had sex with in a while was Johnson. God, Karen, what am I going to do?"

I saw her in the verge of tears. I knew she and Johnson had broke up whatever the hell they had and she started dating this Peterson guy about two weeks ago.

"How far along are you?"  
"Four weeks"

It was true… Johnson was the father of the child she was carrying. The man in question took a month off, probably after they broke up their relationship.

"Jade, when are you going to tell him?"  
"I don't know. What do you want me to say? Hey Johnson, I'm pregnant and it's yours. Bye now? I'm not so sure it would work"  
"Jade, as your friend, I think it's better if you talked to Johnson, break him the news carefully, because you won't know how he's going to react. And besides, something tells me that he really, really likes you"  
"Yeah, Karen, maybe, but I'm with Peterson now"  
"But are you in love with him as you are with Johnson?"

I almost smiled at her blush.

"No"

I was starting to be the Cupid in the CBI and I actually loved that feeling.

"Thanks Karen…for everything"  
"You're welcome Jade. Now, get your ass moving and talk to Peterson first, and then, go to Johnson and make him listen what you have to say"

We hugged and left the bathroom, going to the bullpen.  
I went to Jason's office, opening the door, not bothering to knock.

"Hi"

I saw a smile lighting up his features as he saw me.

"Hey"  
"Listen, my parents called me. Friday night dinner at their place. You wanna go?"  
"Sure. That way, I'll get to know your entire family"  
"That can't be good"  
"Why not?"  
"Are you seriously telling me you want to meddle with a family full of mentalist abilities?"  
"Why not? That way, when they read my mind, they'll see that all I can think about is you"  
"Oooooooohhh… That's so sweet. But one more thing, honey… Don't ever mention that again, or I'll never hear the end of it"  
"I promise"

One kiss was all it took to left me earning for more. Friday wouldn't come soon.


	25. Big Brothers

**AN: **_hehe... xD I guess I don't need to say anything because this chapter is...well, who am I to ruin your surprise? Enjoy ;)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I love Patrick and Teresa, Wayne and Grace, Cho and Anna... But I still don't own the series._

* * *

Friday night… Dinner at my parent's…  
Jason had met my parents, but not my brothers, so I was little terrified of how this family dinner would go.  
I shivered when I knocked on the door.  
Mom opened it with a huge smile on her face.

"Karen, Jason…We were waiting for you"  
"Hi mom"  
"Hello Teresa"

I saw them in the dinning room. Kevin was making a few tricks dad taught him years ago.

"Hey sis"

He almost ran to hug me.

"Sis!!!!"  
"Kev, God I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too, baby girl"  
"Knock it off, bro. Where's Tommy?"  
"Outside with dad"  
"Okay. By the way, Kev, this is Jason, my…uh…"

Honestly, I don't like labels, but Jason does, so he spoke, saving me from embarrassing myself in front of my brother.

"I'm her boyfriend. Nice to meet you Kevin"  
"Nice meeting you too Jason. You work with Karen?"  
"Yes, she's on my team in the bureau"  
"Great. She so needs someone to boss her around"

I threw an evil-glare at my brother, blushing all the way, and Jason was smiling devilishly. I knew he enjoyed seeing me blushing.

"I'll go talk to dad and Tommy. You wanna come, Jason?"  
"Yeah, sis, because he couldn't stand talking to me a little bit"  
"Shut up Kev"

Jason was still laughing when we got to the backyard. I saw dad and Tommy chuckling over something they were talking about.

"Hey guys"

Tommy turned around and beamed.

"Karen"  
"Princess, Jason"  
"Patrick"

Tommy and I were speechless. It had been like forever since we last saw each other. I ran to him and jumped, knowing he would catch me.

"Hey little girl, no need to cry, uh?"  
"Would you just be a great big brother and hold me?"  
"I've missed you, sis"  
"I've missed you too, Tom"

Eventually, he puts me down and observes Jason.

"Hi. Tom Jane"  
"Jason Bosco, nice to meet you"

I hug dad and we proceed to watch the two men sizing up each other.  
I feel dad's breath near my ear.

"You think they'll start to fight?"  
"I hope not, because they would both lose"  
"How'd you know that?"  
"Simple… I'd kick their asses"

Dad chuckles bringing Tommy and Jason out of their staring contest.

"Shall we go inside? I bet your mom has already done cooking for tonight"  
"You mean, order take out?"  
"Yeah, that"

The atmosphere suddenly lights up with our laughter and we head back to the house where I grew up.  
Down the hall leading us to the dinning room, I saw the family pictures, but there was one that had always taken my breath away.  
My eyes fell on that photograph.  
We were at the beach, probably with the Rigsby's. Mom and dad laying on their huge towel, enough to fit in the whole crew, wrapped in each others' arms, laughing. In the background, I saw myself, probably at the age of 5, my face full of sand, and my brothers were building sandcastles.  
Whoever took that picture was a hell of a photographer. Our guests used to say that all the time and now I understood why this photograph seemed to lighten up the whole house.

"Reminiscing memories are we?"  
"Yeah. This one is amazing"  
"It is. Your aunt Grace took it, and maybe it's the best we have in here"  
"Really? Compared to all the albums you keep since your marriage, I thought there were more pics like this one"  
"Nah… And the albums were your father's idea. This one is definitely the best"  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you and dad made it this far?"

Mom smiled and her eyes were shinier.

"I'll tell you after dinner. Shall we?"  
"Yep, I'm starving"

I caught my brothers staring at me and Jason a couple of times. Kevin seemed okay with our relationship, but Tommy… Well, Tommy was the oldest and he was a _little_ overprotective towards me, always had been like that.  
In High School no one had ever tried to mess with me, because they all knew I was Tom and Kevin Jane's little sister.  
Mom looked at me and mouthed "_What's the matter with them?_", and I just shrugged. I knew Tommy better than anyone including his own wife.  
I got out of the table, mumbling a quick _Excuse me _and dragged Tommy to the kitchen.

"Ok bro, what the hell is happening?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you really a Jane to ask me that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Please Tommy, just tell me why you are acting so suspicious over Jason"  
"I don't know what are his intentions towards you. And are you sure you know this guy?"  
"You can't be serious"  
"Well… I am"  
"No, you aren't. You know how I am. You know that if I knew Jason would hurt me, I'd never bring him here to meet you, guys, and you also know that if I'm talking about him to you, that means that I actually am in love with him and that he means everything to me. Didn't you feel the same way about your wife, too?"

His gaze softened and I knew he understood.

"M' sorry Karen"  
"Can you please start talking to him, instead of acting so territorial about your sister?"  
"You're my little sister…But, I'll give it a try. Oh, and besides, if he messes with you, I'll kill him"  
"He won't mess with me, Tom"

We hugged and shared a smile, leaving to join the rest of the family in the dinning room.

"Everything okay, princess?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine, dad. Sorry about that"

We sat and mom brought in the dessert. Strawberry cheesecake...our favourite.  
Jason held my hand under the table and I caressed his, knowing he was nervous around my brothers. And in that moment, Kevin was the first to talk.

"So, Jason, how long have you been sleeping with my sister"

You should have seen dad's reaction to this… Spitting the wine all over the table and coughing, struggling to breathe while mom patted his back, holding her laughter. I would have laughed my ass off too, if this question wasn't directed to my boyfriend.

"KEVIN, WHAT THE H…?"

Mom gave a glare and I stopped myself. Her evil glare was so much powerful than mine.  
Jason's cheeks turned a pale rose as he fought to answer the question.

"Well…"  
"And don't say you're not sleeping with my little sister"  
"We've been dating for over 5 months, now"  
"Good to know. And do you plan to get married?"

"Okay, Kev, that's enough"  
"Come on, mom. I'm just trying to know him better"  
"But that doesn't mean you can ask those kinds of things?"  
"It's okay Teresa. I don't mind"  
"You see, mom. He doesn't mind. So, are you going to answer, Jason?"

I suddenly became terrified. Kevin staring at Jason… Jason staring at me… Tommy, mom and dad staring at me and Jason… It was creepy. Tommy saw my features and his own softened.

"Hey Kev, cut Jason some slack, ok? Jason, don't mind my brother. He's just a little too overprotective"

Mom, dad and I let out a snort and Tommy turned to us. Apparently, the evil glare had been given to the three of us.

"Actually, Tom, I'd like to answer it"

I stared at Jason as newfound confidence was showing in his blue eyes.

"I can assure you all, that when the time comes, and if Karen accepts it, I intend to ask her to be my wife. And because I love her a great deal, I would never do anything in purpose or not, to hurt her"

This time, it was my dad who spoke. His blue eyes also were serious.

"Then, Jason, I can talk in behalf of all of us, when I say, you have our blessing"

I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry…with happiness, so I did the most reasonable thing… I grabbed Jason's jacket, pulling him to me and kissed him.


	26. One Year

**AN: **_Wow! 26 chapters so far... I really hope you like this one. There's a new case coming up and yes, _**TEMPE4BOOTH**,_ I'll be updating soon...xD  
_**Disclaimer: **_Lalalalalalalala..........I'm on top of the world, but I still don't own the series... Damn!_

* * *

It had been one year since Jason and I started dating…  
One year since Jade told me she was pregnant…  
One year since she told Johnson he was the father and eventually, with the team's help, they made up…  
One year since that amazing dinner at my parents'…  
One year had passed and we still didn't have an old-fashioned case.  
Even though we were the team with the highest rate of closed cases, there were no top priority cases…yet.  
I had a feeling that eventually, we would get one call from the AG's office, and we would solve a messy case, but it hadn't happened yet, and we were more than a little bored.  
Did I tell you that Jade and Johnson's baby was born a few months ago? The couple was blessed with the cutest baby girl, named Sarah and I was her godmother. The godfather was Johnsons' brother.  
Walters, when he held Sarah, he actually shed a few tears, and the team still mentioned it.  
Jade was on leave while Johnson had returned.  
About two days ago, I overheard Johnson and Jason talking. Johnson was actually thinking about asking Jade to marry him and I was ecstasic, but of course, if it was meant to be a surprise, I would keep my mouth shut.

I was in Jason's office, when mom and dad decided to drop by.  
We were filling in some reports about a case when someone opened the door.

"Patrick, what have I told you a million times about entering without knocking?"  
"Darling, old habits die hard, you know that better than I do"  
"Well, if it's a habit getting a headache when you do that, yeah, I do know"

Jason and I were smiling. Their bantering was quite amusing and entertaining for us.

"Hi Princess, Jason"  
"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, your mother and I are going to that new restaurant and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

Jason and I looked at each other, before nodding.

"Yeah, why not?"  
"Great. We'll wait for you in the car"

And they leave, still bickering about who's going to drive. We chuckle and Jason put the files in their respective folders. I grabbed both of our jackets and I couldn't help to notice that he looked slightly nervous.

"Hey, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Nothing a good night with you can't fix"  
"Good to know, handsome"

We kiss and leave the building, meeting my parents in the garage.

The restaurant is pretty nice and the waitress comes to get our orders.  
Unfortunately, for her, Jason had caught her eye, and I felt _slightly _jealous. I was actually pondering if I could hypnotize her and make her cluck like a chicken, but I was sure mom wouldn't approve that.  
We ordered and I caressed Jason's hand, maybe to knock some sense on that waitress' head, and she finally took the hint and left.  
Our family had a history about how we sucked at small-talk, but Jason was used to it. We laughed and, of course, we got ourselves in the middle of each other's teasing and bantering, flirty looks and witty remarks…

"Excuse me, but the ladies-room is calling me right now"

I felt three sets of eyes watching me leave.

* * *

Patrick observed the young man in front of him.  
The same man that watched his daughter with adoration in his eyes, and Patrick knew that this young man was the one for her.  
He also took notice on how Jason seemed nervous and kept fidgeting. The younger man turned to the table and eyed his plate, but Patrick knew his mind was not in the delicious food.  
Patrick smiled. He already knew what was happening.

"So, Jason, when are you going to ask her?"

The shock on the man's face told Patrick exactly what he wanted to know. Jason cleared his throat.

"Well, I thought about doing it tonight, after we leave the building, but of course, I wouldn't do it without your blessing first"  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"Well, my dear, Jason here, is going to pop the question"

He saw his wife's growing smile.

"Then, Jason, I think you should be talking to her right now, not to us"  
"Yes, young man, because I've already given you our blessing a year ago, remember?"

Jason smiled, but before he could say anything, Karen was back.

* * *

"So, what did I miss?"  
"Not much Princess. We were just talking about how adorable you are when you're jealous"

My face turned to a crimson red and I saw the movement of mom's legs, making dad yelping.

"I don't know what you're talking about"  
"Yeah, right"

At that moment, Jason's cell went off.  
He left the table, excusing himself and went to pick it up outside the restaurant.  
My face was still flushed and mom chuckled.

"You know your dad used to do the same thing to me"  
"Yeah, princess, that's actually true. I made and still make your mom blush furiously when I want to. You're her daughter, so it's my job to make you blush too. Deal with it"  
"Daaaad"

Jason returned and I looked at him.

"We got a case"  
"Don't tell me this one is easy"  
"Actually it's kind of messy"  
"Finally"

Dad insisted to pay the bill and the four of us left the restaurant heading for different directions. I did not miss the wink my dad gave to Jason, but I would ask him about that later. Right now, we had a messy case to solve.


	27. Death In The Family

**AN: **_I'm really sorry for writing such a short chapter, but the next one will be updated soon.  
And, unfortunately, I also see an ending getting closer. But don't worry. Eventually, I'll find other stuff to write about! =)__  
_**Disclaimer: **_Yo, I don't own a thing  
Cause if I did  
I would be walking down the streets  
Full of Bling Bling!  
_**I know guys... I suck...**

* * *

Walters and Johnson were already at the crime scene.

"Hey. The victim is inside. Two shots in the back of the head"  
"Execution style?"  
"Probably. The forensics are looking for prints right now"  
"They won't find anything. If the killer executed the victim, he will be very careful, so he left no trails"  
"Who could have done this?"  
"Someone who knows how to execute people, apparently"

The victim had been killed in an alley.

"So, boss, where do you want us to look?"

Jason looked at me, expectantly and I smirked.

"We better start looking for gangs using this style, and army persons. Normally, they do this too, if they served. Check those who are in the nearest Army Base"  
"Got it"

I wasn't expecting to the victim wearing a well-known red jacket.  
Jason was already near the victim and he turned to see the man's face.  
I saw him becoming pale, and he looked at me.

"What is it Jason?"  
"Karen… It's…"

The coroner put the victim in a body bag and I took a look at its face.

"Oh my God, no..."

Jason was by my side in one stride, pulling me up, as I felt all strength leaving my body.  
"I'm so sorry Karen"  
"It can't be him, Jason"

Walters grabbed the victims' wallet, looking for an ID. He took the driver's license and read it to us.

"Michael Rigsby"

We got to the building and Jason locked us in his office. He held me while I cried, whispering sweet nothings, slowly soothing the pain I felt.

"Ssshhh… It's okay, everything's going to be okay, Karen. We'll get this bastard"

Childhood memories flooded my mind and my soul mourned.  
I couldn't believe Mick was dead. What the devil had he done? Who the hell did that to him? How was I supposed to tell his parents (my family) that his son was executed?

I still can't remember when I fell asleep in Jason's couch, his arms wrapped around me, holding me, making me feel safe.  
Everything I dreamt about that night would still be a blur to me, nowadays. Faces…objects…shapes…blood…houses…red jackets.  
Jason must have felt that I was having a nightmare, because he held onto me, caressing my arms, intertwining our legs.  
He had always been my Rock of Gibraltar, and I would be forever grateful to have him in my life.

Right now, I had a single purpose.  
Find Mick's killer, bringing him to justice.


	28. It's Not Okay

**AN: **_Guys, I'm sorry for the delay. During my trip I caught a cold :] Just marvelous!  
So, here is another chapter. And forgive me, dear readers, but I have to put some kind of angst in this story, but don't worry. Eventually, everything will be fine! :D I mean, I _**am **_the creator of this thingy. Thank you all for the nice reviews, guys. They mean too much to me!  
_**Disclaimer: **_Do you know me? I mean, personally? It's better if you don't because otherwise you would be VERY disappointed. Suma, I don't own this!_

* * *

I asked Jason to let me talk with Mick's parents.  
I admit that saying that their son was found murdered was one of the most difficult things I had done in my entire life. I could only watch as aunt Grace clung to uncle Wayne and they cried.  
It was being hard for me to deal with my best friend's death, so I focused on finding the killer. I was going to make him suffer, I had already promised that to myself.

I was getting used to have nightmares all the times, but Jason always had found a way to keep them at bay. It was too much for me to handle. I always woke up crying or covered in sweat, but he was always there for me.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find an empty space on the bed beside me. I carried myself sleepily to the living room and I saw Jason in the couch.

"Hey"

"Hi sweetheart"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, some things in my mind right now"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Another time. Right now, I just want you in my arms. Come here"

I sat next to him. I was starting to worry about what was going on in his mind, but I didn't push it. I knew that when he was ready he would come to me, like he always did.

"Karen, do you ever think about the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you see in your future?"

"Jason, what's this all about?"

"It's an easy question. What do you see in your future?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it"

"You mean you've never really thought about us?"

"No, that's not what I meant"

"Yes, it is. You're more focused on catching your friend's killer than in our relationship"

"Jason, you got it all wrong"

"Certainly, he meant something more to you than I was expecting"

"Jason…"

"Were you in love with him?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question"

"Jason, don't you…"

"You were…"

"WHAT? Jason, no… I"

"And to think I was going to propose to you"

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave myself to you, Karen. You were my future, but…"

"Jason, what are…"

"I can't do this anymore Karen. I'm sorry, but I can't"

"Jason, wait"

One look he gave me and he was gone.  
I caught one tear that fell off with my thumb. Everything had gone from perfection to hell in less than one week.  
Damnit!


	29. Talking To Mom

**AN: **_Guys, I'm so sorry for the delay, here it is. Short chapter but I'll make it up for it. Hope you enjoy it :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Just because I'm sitting in front of my computer, skipping my Psychology class, smoking a cigarette and drinking coke, doesn't mean I own this._

* * *

God, I was getting tired to wake up and see the dark circles under my eyes.  
I spent nearly all night crying in what used to be our bed, over him. I couldn't understand why he left, so I replayed the scenes of our argument over and over again.

Fortunately for me, I could always count on my mom to help me and to be there when I needed her the most.

"Hey mom"

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"What do you think mom?"

"Ok, that was stupid of me to ask, but do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"You're just like your father, you know that?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be his daughter if I wasn't"

"That's not what I meant, Karen"

"What do you mean mom?"

"You hide behind that mask you wear everyday when he's not around. You won't let anyone know exactly how are you feeling and you start to get away from everything and focus in your job"

"Sorry mom, but dad's not like that. You are"

"We both are, Karen. When are you going to admit that you're wrong?"

"I'm wrong about what?"

"In the way you've treated Jason"

"Mom, come on. He was the one who left"

"And why did he leave? Did you feel something for Mick?"

"What? Mom, I love Jason"

"Then why didn't you tell him that?"

"Because he didn't let me speak"

"You know that he was going to propose you right?"

I sat on the couch and stared at my mom.

"I uh… He actually mentioned it but I…"

"Uh-uh… And still you didn't say anything?"

"I tried to but he just turned and left"

Mom sat on the couch beside me and looked at my belly.

"Karen, how far along are you?"


	30. Falling Appart

**AN: **_WOW! 30 chapters. I'm amazed!  
_**Disclaimer: **_Mmmmm... Nope, still don't own a thing._

* * *

I locked my gaze with mom's and I understood that in that moment she was the only one who could really see through me.

"Uh… 3 weeks"

I recoiled, waiting for her outburst, one that never came. Instead I saw her smiling happily. She hugged me, still smiling.

"God, I'm so happy for you darling. A grandchild"

"Thanks mom"

She observed me and I had that far away look in my eyes.

"You still didn't speak to him about the baby?"

"I was going to, but then he left and I just…"

"Are you afraid of his reaction?"

"Terrified, actually"

Mom smiled. She had a certain spark in her eyes, probably at these news, but I still would figure it out.

"Well, you better find a way to tell him about the baby. I've gotta go sweetie, your father is waiting for me at our place"

"Ok mom. Give dad my love"

"I will and by the way, you want to drop by tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I'll text you later mom"

"I love you Karen and I love your baby too. I'm so proud of you sweetie"

"I love you too mom"

I watched mom leave my house and I curled up in my couch watching some movie. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, the sun was already up and I had to go to work, which meant, I had to face Jason.

As soon as I got in the building, I headed straight for my desk and began to work on the case.

Mick's killer was still a John Doe for us and we had to work twice as hard to get an ID. Jade was still on leave and I had to take care of hacking in servers and stuff like that…the "don't ask, don't tell" kind of stuff.

I knew Jason was in his office. The blinds were closed but I could hear the rustling of the papers.  
Johnson and Walters arrived at the bullpen.

"Hey Karen"

"Morning guys"

I started to go trough the file when I heard Jason coming out of the office.

"Good morning"

"Morning boss"

"Gather your things people. We got a case. Jane, you can stay here"

I noticed the looks of confusion between Johnson and Walters.

"Yes boss"

"And I need to speak with you"

I followed him to his office. He closed the door and sat on his desk.

"Listen, I don't know about you, but I'll be the professional I was before you came here. You are the rookie here, so you have to stand it, otherwise, feel free to leave your resignation letter on my desk. Got it?"

"Yes boss"

I would not let him see how his words affected me. For Christ's sake, I was pregnant with his child, and even though he still didn't know, did he really have to treat me like garbage?

"One more thing boss, I need to speak with you"

"I don't think there's anything else to talk about Jane, so you better leave right now"

"Yes boss"

Technically I was still his subordinate, so I needed to know my place before him. I left his office fighting the tears that threatened to fall and I went straight to the ladies' room.

Throwing up my breakfast and putting myself back together, I returned to the bullpen and I could see they had already left the building.

I got back to work when a well-known voice interrupted me.

"You okay princess?"

Dad had always been the man I could count on.

"Hey dad"

"Where are the others?"

"New case"

"Oh"

"You hungry, dad?"

"Starving"

We went to the restaurant across the street and we ordered.

"Your mom told me"

"She did?"

"Yeah. Congratulations princess. I'm very proud of you"

His charm smile was in place and I could see that he was actually very happy for me.

"Thanks daddy"

"You haven't called me that in years"

"Really? I guess I better change that"

"Jason knows?"

"Nope. We broke up"

"You have to tell him"

"I know dad. Now, let's just enjoy this fabulous food, shall we?"

I knew my dad didn't buy it, but we ate and talked about a lot of random stuff not mentioning Jason or the baby.

God, I was beginning to go crazy with all this.


	31. Let Me Talk

**AN: **_So, this chapter is dedicated to TEMPE4BOOTH. Thank you for being here since the beginning :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Hah! Nuh mek mi laugh!_

**AN2: **_So, I came up with the idea of giving Karen and Jason faces... So, here are the links (Take out all the spaces):_

http:// sedationspadentist . com/ assets / blondeGirl . jpg

http:// 3 . bp . blogspot . com/_pDWTRRClL9k/ SK29c-YsrZI/ AAAAAAAACLY/ pA7-NdfoZTE/ s400/ Evan+Wade++61 . JPG

* * *

I spent the rest of the week avoiding being in the same room with Jason.

He was doing the same thing, always called Johnson and Walters whenever there was a case and kept telling me to stay in the building and answering all the calls.  
To say I was pissed was an understatement, I was enraged.

I should have suspected that something was going on when my mom called me, inviting me to come over Friday night.  
I saw Jason leave before me and then I went out also.  
I was at my parents' in less than 15 minutes and I when I entered the house, the vision before me shocked me deeply.

Mom, dad and Jason were sitting in the dinning room table. Jason stared at me and I could tell he wasn't expecting to see me there.

"What the hell going on in here?"

"Karen, watch your tongue"

I was dumbfounded at my mother's tone and my dad's smirk.

"I don't understand Patrick, you said it was just a dinner for three"

"Yes, well… I lied. By three I meant you, Karen and…"

"DAD"

Jason looked at me and sighed. Mom and dad both hugged me and then they left.  
I sighed and sat on the couch. Jason kept drinking his beer.

"You know we've been set up, don't you?"

"Yeah, I figured"

"Do you have anything to tell me Karen? Or should I just grab my stuff and leave right now?"

"No, wait. I…"

The staring game began and I was scared. Those beautiful baby-blue eyes of his kept searching something within me.

"We need to talk"

"Do we?"

"Jason…"

"Because I'm tired of talking and you never…"

I snapped and rose from the couch.

"Shut up!"

He was shocked, maybe because he had never heard me screaming.

"I've had it, Jason. I'm sick and tired of you running from me. Now I'm gonna talk and you will listen to everything I have to say. I'm sorry if I neglected you when Mick was killed. We were actually trying to catch his murderer. I'm sorry if I never told you that I dared to dream about a future with you. I'm sorry if I'm deeply in love with you to hurt you. I'm sorry if I didn't say a word when we argued, but maybe that was just because you wouldn't let me say that I love you, that you and this child are my future and I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past, but I can't change it. You left without saying goodbye, without waiting for an explanation. What do you have to say about that Jason? You were the one who left me, you were the one who hurt me, you were the one who…"

"Stop"

I saw his expression change and about two seconds later it hit me… I had actually mentioned that I was pregnant. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

I felt him next to me and I slowly allowed myself to breathe again.

"Karen, is it true?"

His voice was soft when he spoke and it made me shiver.

"Yes"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to be a father"

It was not a question…  
I opened my eyes and saw the completely adoration look on his face.  
Catching my breath I smiled. He had taken it pretty well.

"Why didn't you tell me Karen?"

"I was going to tell you that night, but…"

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry"

He pulled me to him, hugging me and I allowed my tears to fall.

"Karen, you do realise that this is something huge, right?"

"We're gonna be alright"


	32. Thoughts

** AN: **_I am SO sorry for not updating this one sooner. I had a bad case of writer's block and please, forgive me. This chapter is short but I promise that the next one will be updated shortly and will be longer and full of emotions, just the way you like it. Thanks to _**Simonisthecuttestmentalist, Tempe4Booth and AgentGlory**_ for reviewing all chapters... :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own one shoe. Yes, I'm so poor I can't even afford to pay attention._

* * *

I felt like crap.  
Even though Jason started to be the same he used to be to me, without touching me, holding me and kissing me, of course, I still felt like crap.

For once, we didn't have a lead on Mick's killer and it was driving me crazy. Johnson and Walters had interviewed every single army soldier that knew Mick, but we got nothing. All we knew was that whoever killed my best friend knew how to handle a gun and killed him in an execution style, so we figured that maybe gang members were involved in this too. All we found out led us to a dead end and we were getting a little tired of that.

My parent's weren't home. They had taken two weeks off and they were going to spend them in Portugal, mom's homeland.  
I was actually glad that they were spending some quality time together and that's not the only reason… Mom and dad were getting on my nerves with the "you need to be careful, because of the baby…you can't do this and that because of the baby" speech. I understood their concern, I really did, but when they talked my ear off and didn't let me do anything, I started to get mad. And the hormones didn't exactly help. I found myself crying for everything and nothing… And for some reason that still remains unknown to me, whenever I got in the same room, dad always left quickly, mumbling something about my mood swings being almost the same living hell as my mom's.

Jason was really starting to get on my nerves too, not wanting to let me go to the field because it could be dangerous.  
I lived for the field work. It was when I could solve most cases. He was as stubborn as I was, but when I threw him the puppy dog eyes, I knew he couldn't deny me a thing, and he left mumbling something about how pregnancy let me get away with anything.

Pregnancy changed me a lot. It was like I was a supernatural creature with the ability to ruin everyone's good mood during the day, but as soon as I got home I thought about my life and cried myself to sleep.  
My heart was breaking and I blamed it all on Jason. Damn him, but God, I loved him so much. My life would be empty without him and without his – our - child.  
I needed to talk to him immediately. I needed to tell him that this was not how it was supposed to be. We were meant to be together… Us against the world. And I would tell him that right now.


	33. Yes

**AN: **_I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but this story was driving me nuts. I'm not promising a new chapter, I'll just update it when I have the time to do it. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites :D You are the best  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own Karen, Jason, the Baby and every mistake you can find here._

* * *

I went to see Jason on the next morning. He was, as usual, doing some paperwork. That man worked like hell, but he was excellent in his job. That was why he was the very best of the best among CBI.

He looked up from the papers and smiled.

"Hey. How's the mother of my child?"

I couldn't help but smile too. After all, Jason was still drooling on the subject of being a Father.

"I'm - we're ok."

"Good to know. What are you doing here Karen?"

"I need to talk to you."

He got up and rounded the desk before taking my hand and leading me to the couch that once belonged to my mother. I smiled as I remember the times I'd spent on the same couch while waiting for my mom as she finished the paperwork and the reports on the cases.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I stared into those loving green eyes I'd come to love and mentally prepared what I was going to say.

"About us."

"Karen, I..."

"Please, just let me talk, ok?"

He just nodded and kept staring at me.

"I know our relationship has been through a rough phase since Michael died, but you're the father of my child and..."

"And what?"

Taking a deep breath, I told my heart to calm down.

"And I love you. I still believe that there's a chance for us to be together again Jason, and I just can only hope that you believe in it too."

He nodded once again and I was getting nervous.

"If you want us to take it slow, we'll take it. I don't care. I know it sounds selfish, but I want, no, I need you, Jason. I mean, if you still want to take a chance on us and..."

A single finger on my lips was enough to stop my nervous ramble. When I looked up, I could see his eyes shinning and he was grinning brightly at me.

"I'm sorry Karen, for everything. And yes, I'd like to take this chance and say how much I love you, but first..."

He got up and went to his desk again, opening a drawer. When I saw what he was holding, my hand flew to my mouth, muffling my gasp and tears came to my eyes.

"First, I need to ask you this."

"Jason..."

"Karen Jane, will you do me the honour of becoming my beloved wife and mother of my children?"

I laughed while crying and throwing my arms around his shoulders, I kissed him, whispering a quiet _Yes _against his lips_._

Everything was fine. We were ok, we were together, we were having a baby, we were engaged. We were starting a family.


End file.
